Bodas de Odio
by steffy17
Summary: Renesmee era portadora de un mensaje que hubiera preferido morir antes que entregar. A última hora su hermosa hermanastra había decidido no fugarse con el rico y apuesto Lord Black, quien esperaba por ella en la iglesia para casarse. Cuando Renesmee se encontró frente al enfurecido novio, la chica esperaba resignada presenciar un nuevo estallido de cólera de Lord Black. El mal cará
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

1819

**P**ERO, Rosalie, no puedes hacerlo.

– Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

¡Era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiera ser más hermosa! Con sus rizos dorados, su cutis blanco y sonrosado y facciones perfectas, Rosalie Hale había logrado ascender a la fama en cuanto la vieron los caballeros de Saint James.

Después de haber permanecido un mes en Londres se le proclamaba como "Incomparable" y a los dos meses ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Emmet Verton, quien a la muerte de su tío se convertiría en Duque de Yelverton.

El compromiso se había anunciado en los periódicos y ya empezaban a llegar regalos de boda a la casa que Lady Hale había alquilado en Mayfair durante la temporada social.

Pero ahora, a dos semanas de celebrarse el matrimonio, Rosalie había declarado que tenía intención de fugarse con Lord Black.

– ¡Provocarás un gran escándalo! – protestó Renesmee – ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo?

La diferencia entre ambas muchachas, que eran casi de la misma edad, era sorprendente.

Rosalie constituía el ideal de belleza para cualquier hombre y parecía una rosa inglesa, y Renesmee era en cambio, patética.

Una enfermedad sufrida durante el invierno la había dejado "en los huesos", como decían los sirvientes.

Debido a las largas horas que pasaba cosiendo para su madrastra, con una cantidad insuficiente de velas para alumbrarla, sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados.

Su cabello estaba tan opaco y sin vida que casi parecía gris. Lo usaba estirado hacia atrás, de una forma poco favorecedora que le dejaba despejada la frente, fruncida siempre en una perenne expresión de angustia.

Las dos eran casi de la misma estatura, pero Rosalie parecía simbolizar la salud y la alegría de vivir, Renesmee por el contrario, semejaba una sombra al punto del colapso.

– Pensaría que incluso para alguien tan tonto como tú, la razón es evidente.

Renesmee no respondió y Rosalie prosiguió:

– Es verdad que Emmet llegará a ser duque, de lo contrario no habría aceptado casarme con él, pero la pregunta es: ¿cuándo?

Hizo un expresivo ademán con ambas manos.

– El duque de Yelverton no tiene más de sesenta años – continuó – y puede vivir diez o quince años más. Para entonces ya estaré demasiado vieja para disfrutar de mi posición como duquesa.

– Todavía seguirás hermosa.

Rosalie se volvió para mirarse en el espejo. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al contemplar su imagen. No cabía duda de que el costoso vestido de crepé azul claro con pechera de encaje le favorecía mucho.

La cintura ceñida había vuelto a ponerse de moda. Los nuevos corsés de París hacían que su cintura pareciera mucho más pequeña, efecto que se acentuaba con las amplias faldas adornadas con ramilletes de flores y lazos de tul.

– Sí – asintió con lentitud – Todavía seré bella, pero más que nada me gustaría ser pronto duquesa y así poder asistir a la apertura del Parlamento luciendo una coronita y tomar parte en la Coronación.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

– Ese viejo, loco y cargante rey tiene que morirse pronto.

– Quizá el duque no te haga esperar tanto – sugirió Renesmee con su voz suave y musical.

– No tengo intención de esperar mucho ni poco. Me fugaré con Lord Black esta noche. Ya está todo arreglado.

– ¿Te parece que haces bien?

– Es muy rico, uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y amigo del Regente, algo a lo que nunca podrá aspirar el pobre de Emmet.

– Es que es mayor que el señor Verton y aunque no lo conozco, creo que debe atemorizar bastante.

– Tienes razón. Es de pelo oscuro, más bien siniestro y muy cínico. ¡Eso le brinda un inmenso atractivo!

– ¿Y te ama?

– ¡Me adora! Bueno, ambos, pero con franqueza, Renesmee, si los comparo, creo que Lord Black es mejor elección.

Después de un momento de silencio, Renesmee dijo:

– Considero que lo que debes tomar en cuenta, más que nada, es con quién de ellos serás más feliz. Eso es lo que en realidad... importa en el matrimonio.

– ¡Has vuelto a tus libros y mamá se pondrá furiosa si te descubre! El amor es para los libros y para las doncellas, no para las damas de la nobleza.

– ¿En realidad puedes pensar en casarte sin él?

– Puedo pensar en casarme con quienquiera que me ofrezca la mayor ventaja y estoy convencida de que Lord Black puede hacerlo. ¡Es rico, muy, muy rico!

Se alejó del espejo para dirigirse a un armario que tenía las puertas abiertas, lleno de una gran cantidad de bellos vestidos que, como Renesmee sabía, aún no se habían terminado de pagar.

Pero eran las armas indispensables que Rosalie debía usar para atraer la atención del "Bello Mundo", lo cual le había hecho conseguir tres proposiciones de matrimonio.

Una vez fue la de Emmet Verton, el futuro Duque de Yelverton. La segunda, inesperada, y que apenas se había producido la semana anterior, había sido la de Lord Black.

La tercera, que Rosalie había rechazado enseguida, provenía de Sir Thomas Whernside, un caballero viejo, disoluto y jugador, quien para sorpresa de sus amigos, que lo consideraban un soltero empedernido, había caído rendido a los pies de Rosalie la primera noche que la viera.

Había habido otros pretendientes, por supuesto, pero se mostraron indecisos o Rosalie los consideró demasiado pobres para tomarlos siquiera en cuenta.

Cuando Emmet Verton le propuso matrimonio, a ella le pareció, en el primer momento, que todos sus sueños se convertían en realidad.

Convertirse en duquesa excedía todas sus ambiciones, por lo que aceptó con entusiasmo, aunque no sin reparar en algunas desventajas.

La peor era que Emmet Verton tenía poco dinero. Recibía una pequeña pensión de su tío, como heredero del ducado, por lo que él y Rosalie tendrían que conformarse con una vida sencilla hasta que heredara la propiedad Yelverton, que se encontraba a bastante distancia de Londres.

Entre tanto, les sería imposible mantenerse en el ritmo lujoso y extravagante de la sociedad londinense que Rosalie envidiaba y que le encantaba.

Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a renunciar a una alianza de tal importancia social.

Lady Hale se había apresurado a anunciarlo en el periódico y se planeó que la boda tuviera lugar antes que el Regente partiera hacia Brighton.

Los días de Rosalie estaban llenos de pruebas con las costureras, con la recepción de regalos y felicitaciones de sus conocidos.

Rosalie y su madre no habían vivido lo suficiente en Londres como para haber adquirido amistades.

Su hogar, como explicaban a todo el que quisiera escucharlas, estaba en Norfolk, donde los antepasados del finado Lord Hale habían vivido desde los tiempos de Cromwell.

Hale podría ser un apellido muy respetado en la campiña, pero era desconocido en el mundo social londinense. Por ello era todavía más gratificante el triunfo de Rosalie, que no tenía más recomendación que su bello rostro.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que, de forma inesperada, Lord Black apareció en escena.

Rosalie lo había conocido en uno de los bailes a los que ella y Emmet Verton eran invitados noche tras noche.

Lord Black había estado ausente de Londres, por lo que no había tenido aún oportunidad de caer en las redes de Rosalie.

– ¿Quién demonios es ella? – escuchó exclamar y vio que un hombre moreno y sardónico miraba en dirección donde estaba.

Rosalie no se había sorprendido, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la admiración del sexo fuerte.

– ¿Quién es el caballero que acaba de llegar? – preguntó a uno de los hombres que la rodeaban.

– Lord Black. ¿No lo conoce?

– Nunca lo había visto.

– Es un sujeto extraño e imprevisible con un genio endemoniado pero rico como Creso y el Regente le consulta todos sus locos proyectos arquitectónicos.

– ¡Si aprobó el Pabellón de Brighton debe estar loco! – exclamó Rosalie –Ayer me lo describieron como una pesadilla hindú.

– Sin duda una buena descripción. Pero veo que Black está decidido a conocerla.

Era evidente que Lord Black había pedido que le presentaran a Rosalie, pues un conocido mutuo lo conducía a través de la habitación.

– Señorita Hale – dijo – deseo presentar a Lord Black. Me parece que dos de los más distinguidos ornamentos de la sociedad deben conocerse uno al otro.

Rosalie le había dedicado una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y Lord Black se inclinó con una elegancia que ella no esperaba.

– Estaba ausente de Londres, señorita Hale y a mi regreso descubro que ha sido asolado por un meteoro pleno de un divino poder que ha hecho que todo cambie de la noche a la mañana.

Ese fue el principio de un cortejo avasallador, tan ardiente, impetuoso y violento, que intrigó a Rosalie. Flores, cartas y regalos llegaban casi a cada hora del día.

Lord Black había invitado a Rosalie a pasear en su faetón; luego, a su palco en la ópera, acompañada de su madre, y le ofreció una fiesta en la Casa Black.

Más tarde, Renesmee se enteró de que aquel sarao había excedido en lujo y esplendor a todas las fiestas a que había asistido Rosalie.

– ¡Su Alteza Real estaba presente! – le había contado Rosalie, fascinada –y mientras me felicitaba por mi compromiso con Emmet, pude ver que se daba cuenta de que Lord Black también está a mis pies.

– Imagino que será difícil que alguien no se dé cuenta – comentó Renesmee.

– ¡Me adora! Si hubiera pedido mi mano antes que Emmet, lo habría aceptado.

Y ahora, de pronto, casi a última hora, Rosalie había decidido fugarse con él.

– Significa que renunciaré a mi grandiosa boda. No tendré damas de honor ni recepción ni luciré mi bello vestido de novia – dijo melancólica – pero su señoría me ha prometido una gran recepción en cuanto volvamos de nuestra luna de miel.

– La gente quizá se escandalice de que plantes así al señor Vernon.

– Eso no evitará que acepten la invitación a la Casa Black. Saben bien que serán muy pocas las fiestas que pueda dar Emmet antes de convertirse en duque.

– Yo creo que debes casarte con el hombre a quien diste tu palabra.

– Me alegra no tener esos remordimientos de conciencia. Pero no perderé la oportunidad de hacerle notar a su señoría el gran sacrificio que hago por él.

– ¿Crees que lo amas?

– ¡Por supuesto! Le he dicho que me fugo con él sólo porque estoy muy enamorada y no podría soportar vivir sin él.

La risa que acompañó sus palabras no era muy agradable.

– Y en verdad podría amar a cualquiera que fuera tan rico como Black, sólo que lamento no poder llevar el emblema ducal, que me quedaría tan bien.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y agregó:

– Bueno, tal vez su señoría no viva mucho. Entonces me convertiría en una viuda rica y podría casarme con Emmet, así también sería duquesa.

– ¡Rosalie! ¡Qué manera tan malvada de hablar!

– ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, Elizabeth Gunning no era más bella que yo y se casó con dos duques, solían llamarla la "doble duquesa".

Renesmee no respondió, convencida de que nada cambiaría el modo de pensar de Rosalie.

– No estoy segura de que éste sea el traje adecuado para fugarme. Como aún hace algo de frío por las noches, me pondré encima la capa de terciopelo azul ribeteada con armiño.

– ¿Vendrá su señoría por ti?

– ¡Claro que no! Cree que mamá se molestaría y nos pondría obstáculos – rió al decir eso y agregó: – ¡No conoce a mamá!

– ¿En dónde te encontrarás con él?

– Afuera de la iglesia de San Alphage, al norte de la Plaza Grosvenor. Es pequeña, oscura y bastante pobre, pero a su señoría le parece el lugar adecuado para una fuga.

Sonrió maliciosa y añadió:

– Y lo más importante es que al vicario puede pagársele para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

– ¿Y... el señor Vernon? – preguntó Renesmee.

– Le escribí una nota que mamá enviará por medio de un mensajero para ser entregada justo antes que yo llegue a la iglesia. Pensamos que así parecería más correcto, ya que se enterará antes que la ceremonia tenga lugar.

Rosalie sonrió.

– En realidad es una treta, ya que como Emmet está de visita con su abuela en Wimbledon no recibirá la carta hasta mucho después de que yo ya esté casada.

Añadió después de una pausa:

– Pero imaginará que hice lo correcto y será demasiado tarde para que haga algo para impedirlo.

– Lo lamento por él. Está muy enamorado de ti, Rosalie.

– Para serte franca, Renesmee, siempre me pareció aburrido.

Aquello no sorprendió a Renesmee. Desde el principio, se había dado cuenta de que a Rosalie no le interesaba Emmet Verton en lo absoluto como hombre.

Las cartas de amor permanecían sin abrir. Rosalie apenas miraba las flores que le enviaba y se lamentaba sin cesar de que sus regalos no fueran lo suficientemente caros o lo que ella esperaba.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Rosalie, sentada en su tocador.

– Siete y media.

– ¿Por qué no me has traído algo que comer? Debiste suponer que ya tenía hambre.

– Lo haré enseguida.

– Espero que sea algo apetitoso.

– ¿A qué hora tienes que reunirte con su señoría? – preguntó Renesmee mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– Me espera a las nueve y media, pero lo haré esperar. Le sentará bien preocuparse un poco y preguntarse si me he arrepentido en el último momento.

En el momento de cerrar la puerta, Renesmee escuchó que Rosalie la llamaba de nuevo.

– Creo que debes enviarme ya al mensajero. Le llevará más de una hora llegar a Wimbledon. La nota está en mi escritorio.

– Lo buscaré.

Renesmee cerró la puerta y bajó la escalera y cuando encontró la nota la miró durante un momento.

Tuvo la sensación de que Rosalie hacía algo irrevocable que después lamentaría, pero luego se dijo que no era asunto suyo.

Con la nota en las manos, bajó por la angosta y oscura escalera que conducía al sótano.

Había pocos sirvientes en la casa, que estaban mal entrenados y cumplían sus deberes con negligencia, ya que todo lo que poseía Lady Hale, que no era mucho, se había gastado en la renta de la casa y en el vestuario de Rosalie.

Todo había sido una trampa preparada para atrapar un marido rico e importante para Rosalie y había tenido éxito.

Renesmee había tenido que sufrir las consecuencias de aquel sistema de vida. Mientras vivían en el campo, incluso después de la muerte de su padre, bastantes sirvientes viejos continuaban en la casa porque habían estado en ella durante años.

En Londres, en cambio, había tenido que fungir de cocinera, camarera y doncella, aparte de mensajera, desde las primeras horas de la mañana hasta tarde en la noche.

Su madrastra siempre la había odiado y después de la muerte de su padre comenzó a tratarla con desprecio.

Renesmee se convirtió en esclava, a quien se obligaba a realizar las tareas más humillantes y a quien se castigaba con crueldad si protestaba.

Algunas veces, llegó a pensar que su madrastra la trataba de esa forma con la esperanza de conducirla a la muerte y tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que era bastante probable.

Sólo ella sabía la verdad; sólo ella conocía los secretos sobre los cuales Lady Hale se construía una nueva vida para ella y para su hija, de modo que su muerte sería un alivio para ambas.

Pero Renesmee se repetía que aquéllas eran ideas morbosas que llegaban a su mente porque estaba muy débil desde su enfermedad.

Se había visto obligada a levantarse de la cama mucho antes de lo que convenía a su salud, por la simple razón de que, mientras permanecía en su dormitorio, no tenía qué comer.

Por instrucciones de Lady Hale, los sirvientes de la casa no podían atenderla y, después de varios días de creciente debilidad por falta de alimento, no había tenido más remedio que bajar para evitar morir de inanición.

– ¡Si puedes comer, también puedes bajar! – le había dicho su madrastra, así que tuvo que volver a la rutina acostumbrada de hacer lo que nadie más en la casa quería hacer.

Ahora, mientras caminaba por el frío pasillo hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy sucio y que requería una buena limpieza.

Pero no había a quién ordenarlo. Ella tendría que realizar esa labor, así que mantuvo la esperanza de que su madrastra no lo notara. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, un lugar oscuro y descuidado.

El lacayo, que también hacía todo tipo de tareas, estaba sentado a la mesa y bebía un vaso de cerveza de raíz.

Una mujer de cabello gris cocinaba algo sobre la estufa que no despedía un olor muy agradable.

Era una incompetente emigrada irlandesa; la única que, tres días antes, se había decidido a aceptar el escaso sueldo que ofrecía Lady Hale.

– Por favor, lleve esta nota a la Duquesa Viuda de la Casa Yelverton – indicó Renesmee al lacayo – Me parece que está en Wimbledon.

– Iré cuando termine mi cerveza.

Renesmee ya se había dado cuenta de que los sirvientes se percataban enseguida de su escasa importancia en la casa, y que le tenían incluso menos consideraciones de las que se permitían entre ellos.

– Gracias – respondió, tranquila.

Se volvió hacia la cocinera para indicarle:

– La señorita Sutdley desea algo qué comer.

– No hay mucho. Hago un estofado para todos, pero todavía no está listo.

– Quizá haya huevos y podamos enviarle una tortilla.

– No puedo dejar lo que ahora hago – contestó desafiante la cocinera.

– Yo lo haré – contestó Renesmee.

De cualquier modo, sabía de antemano que tendría que hacerlo y tuvo que limpiar una sartén antes de preparar la tortilla de huevos para Rosalie.

Le agregó champiñones y puso, en una fuente, pan tostado, un poco de mantequilla y un tarro de café.

Unos minutos antes que subiera la fuente, el lacayo partió para llevar la nota, después de una agria discusión con la cocinera en la que no faltaron palabras soeces.

Mientras subía la escalera, Renesmee se preguntó qué habría opinado su madre al escuchar a los sirvientes hablar de esa manera en su presencia.

El sólo pensar en su madre hizo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos y, con resolución, se dijo que debía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Se sentía muy cansada. Había sido un día de mucho quehacer. Las piernas le dolían y soñaba con tener un minuto para sentarse a descansar.

Pero aquél era un privilegio que sólo se le concedía cuando todos los demás se habían retirado a dormir.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Rosalie.

– ¡Te tardaste mucho! – le reprendió Rosalie.

– Lo siento, pero no había nada preparado.

– ¿Qué me trajiste?

– Te preparé una tortilla de huevos con champiñones. No había nada más.

– No sé cómo no ordenas más comida, para que haya cuando la deseamos. ¡Eres una incompetente sin esperanza!

– El carnicero se niega a enviarnos nada hasta que paguemos la cuenta – se disculpó Renesmee – y cuando esta mañana vino el pescadero, tu madre no había dejado dinero y no quiso vendernos a crédito nada.

– Siempre tienes una sarta de disculpas tontas. Dame esa fuente. Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que Rosalie buscaba pretextos, para quejarse, porque la comida estaba en realidad deliciosa. – Sírveme un poco de café.

Pero Renesmee parecía prestar atención a otra cosa.

– Me parece que tocan – dijo – Jim se fue a la Casa Yelverton a entregar tu nota y estoy segura de que la cocinera no abrirá.

– Será conveniente entonces que lo hagas tú – respondió Rosalie con tono sarcástico.

Renesmee salió de la habitación y bajó de nuevo la escalera, abriendo enseguida la puerta del frente.

Un lacayo de uniforme le entregó una nota.

– Para la señorita Rosalie Hale.

– Gracias.

Renesmee miró la nota y supuso que se trataría de otra carta de amor, como las que recibía Rosalie a todas horas, pero cuando se dispuso a subir de nuevo la escalera escuchó un grito.

Lady Hale dormía en una pequeña habitación del primer piso porque le disgustaban las escaleras, aunque el dormitorio de Rosalie, como todos los demás, estaba en el segundo.

Renesmee puso la nota sobre una mesa del rellano y se dirigió a la alcoba de su madrastra.

Lady Hale estaba de pie junto a la cama, vestida para una recepción a la que pensaba asistir media hora más tarde.

Era una mujer alta que había sido atractiva en su juventud, pero ahora tenía las facciones duras y una silueta poco grácil.

Era difícil creer que fuera la madre de la hermosa Rosalie, aunque era muy agradable con la gente. Sólo quienes vivían con ella sabían lo dura, cruel y exigente que podía ser.

No se esforzaba en dominar su carácter, a menos que así le conviniera, y ahora Renesmee, con un estremecimiento de temor, se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa.

– ¡Ven acá, Renesmee! – exclamó.

Con timidez, Renesmee se acercó y Lady Hale le mostró un vestido al que se le había roto un ojal.

– Te dije antier que lo cosieras.

– Lo sé, pero realmente no tuve tiempo y no puedo hacerlo por la noche. Me arden los ojos y no puedo ver el delicado encaje más que a la luz del día.

– ¡Como siempre, todo son excusas para tu incompetencia y tu haraganería!

Como si el solo hecho de ver a Renesmee la hiciera perder los estribos, le lanzó una andanada de improperios:

– ¡Haragana inútil! Desperdicias tu tiempo y mi dinero cuando debías trabajar. Te he dicho no una sino miles de veces que no lo toleraré y que cuando te ordeno algo debes hacerlo enseguida.

Lanzó el vestido de encaje a los pies de Renesmee.

– ¡Levántalo! – le gritó – ¡Y para que no olvides lo que acabo de decirte, te daré una lección que no olvidarás en mucho tiempo!

Tomó una vara de un rincón de la habitación, pero Renesmee, al incorporarse después de recoger el vestido, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su madrastra.

Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo. El golpe le azotó los hombros y cuando lanzó un grito su madrastra la golpeó una y otra vez, hasta obligarla a caer de rodillas. La vara caía sobre sus espaldas sin cesar.

Renesmee llevaba un vestido que había pertenecido a Rosalie y que le quedaba grande. Tratando de repararlo lo había estrechado y levantado un poco de frente, pero como en las últimas semanas había bajado aún más de peso, le quedaba muy escotado en la espalda.

Así que la vara cortaba su carne desnuda, hacía brotar la sangre y abría viejas heridas de otras golpizas anteriores.

– ¡Maldita seas! ¡Te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar en esta casa y te obligaré a obedecerme!

Después del primer gemido, Renesmee no gritó más. El intenso dolor y el horror de lo que sucedía, la dejaban como siempre, casi sin aliento. Los golpes continuaron y la oscuridad invadió su mente, interrumpida sólo por ráfagas rojas cada vez que la vara castigaba su cuerpo.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta.

– ¡Mamá, mamá!

La voz de Rosalie era tan imperiosa y excitada, que el brazo de Lady Hale quedó inmóvil en el aire.

– ¿Qué crees que ha sucedido? – preguntó Rosalie.

– ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Lady Hale.

Rosalie ignoró el cuerpo de Renesmee tendido en el suelo y dio a su madre la nota que había puesto sobre la mesa.

– ¡El Duque de Yelverton se muere! – exclamó.

– ¿Se muere? – repitió su madre – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Alguien me escribió en nombre de Emmet para explicarme que ha tenido que salir enseguida para Hampshire y no tuvo tiempo de avisarme.

– Déjame ver.

Se acercó a la luz de las velas y leyó con voz alta:

_"El señor Emmet Verton me ha pedido que le ofrezca disculpas en su nombre por no poder acudir a su casa hoy, como era su propósito._

_Lo han llamado al lado de su tío, el Duque de Yelverton, y se ha dirigido a toda prisa a Hampshire. Es lamentable, pero se teme que su señoría no viva más allá de esta noche. Le envío, señorita, todos mis respetos._

_Christopher Dewar"._

– ¿Lo ves, mamá, lo ves? – preguntó Rosalie con voz de triunfo.

– ¡Vaya lío! Y Lord Black que te espera.

– Sí, lo sé, pero mamá, ¡tengo que ser duquesa!

– ¡Por supuesto! Imposible que ahora renuncies.

– Tendré que decirle a Lord Black que no puedo casarme con él – comentó Rosalie, con preocupación –y sé que se molestará.

– ¡Es su culpa! Nunca debió convencerte de que huyeras con él.

– No puedo dejarlo esperando.

Rosalie lanzó un grito de pronto.

– ¡Mamá!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡La carta que envié a Emmet! ¡Le dije a Renesmee que la enviara!

Ambas se volvieron para mirar a Renesmee, que a duras penas se levantaba del suelo, se le había soltado el cabello, que le caía sobre los hombros sangrantes. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Renesmee ¿Qué hiciste con la nota para el señor Verton? – preguntó Lady Hale con tono imperioso.

Se hizo una pausa antes que Renesmee pudiera responder, y luego, con gran esfuerzo, logró decir:

– Se la... entregué... al lacayo... y ya se... fue.

– ¡Alguien debe detenerlo! – casi gritó Rosalie.

– No importa – la tranquilizó su madre – Emmet no estará en casa de su abuela como suponíamos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Según dice la nota del señor Dewar, se ha ido a Hampshire.

Rosalie lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

– Sí, claro.

Lo que debemos hacer es dirigirnos temprano a casa de la duquesa viuda y recoger tu nota. Podemos decir que ya no es oportuna y que has cambiado de parecer. La romperás y te olvidarás que la escribiste.

– ¡Qué astuta eres, mamá!

– Si no lo fuera, no estarías donde estás.

– ¿Y qué hago con Lord Black?

– Bueno, debe enterarse de que cambiaste tu decisión. Lady Hale meditó por un momento antes de continuar: – Por supuesto no le dirás la verdadera razón. Deberás decir que lo has pensado bien y que ahora te parece incorrecto quebrantar tu palabra de honor y que, por lo tanto, cumplirás la promesa que hiciste a Emmet Verton.

– Me parece que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Le escribo?

– Creo que es lo mejor.

Lady Hale lanzó una exclamación de súbito:

– ¡No, no! Una nota sería un error. ¡Nunca dejes nada por escrito! Uno puede eludir sus mentiras de una u otra forma, pero no lo que queda en tinta.

– Me niego a hablar con él – dijo alarmada Rosalie.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Con franqueza, mamá, me asusta. No deseo sostener una discusión con él. Además, es imponente y capaz de sacarme la verdad. A veces me resulta difícil contestar algunas de sus preguntas.

– No me parece entonces que fuera el tipo de marido adecuado para ti. Pero si tú no vas, alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

– Tú no, mamá – se apresuró a decir Rosalie –Le he repetido una y otra vez que no aprobarías mi fuga.

– Entonces Renesmee tendrá que hacerlo. Aunque Dios sabe que armará un lío mayor.

Renesmee ya estaba de pie y, aunque tambaleante, se dirigía hacia la puerta con el vestido de encaje en las manos.

– ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Lady Hale.

Renesmee no respondió. Se detuvo, vacilante, y volvió la vista hacia su madrastra. Las lágrimas empapaban aún su rostro y tenía húmedos los ojos.

Estaba tan pálida que Rosalie exclamó, irritada:

– Será mejor que le des algo que beber, mamá, parece que va a morirse.

– ¡Ojalá así fuera!

– Bueno, mantenla viva hasta después de que lleve mi recado a Lord Black.

– ¡No es más que un estorbo y una molestia!

Lady Hale se dirigió hacia una mesita y tomó una botella de coñac. Puso un poco en un vaso y lo entregó a Renesmee, mientras ordenaba:

– ¡Bebe! Aunque es una lástima desperdiciarlo en un espantapájaros.

– Estaré... bien.

– Haz lo que te digo, sin discutir... ¡a menos que quieras otra tunda!

Con dificultad, Renesmee se acercó a ella y tomó el vaso. Bebió de él y sintió cómo el licor le quemaba la garganta, pero, a pesar de ello, le dio nuevas fuerzas y dispersó la negrura que aún persistía en su mente.

– Escucha, Renesmee, y si cometes un solo error, te golpearé hasta que pierdas el sentido.

– La… escucho – murmuró Renesmee.

– Irás a la iglesia de San Alphage en el carruaje que vendrá a las nueve y media. Buscarás allí a Lord Black y le explicarás que Rosalie es una muchacha demasiado honorable y de tan buena educación, que no puede faltar a su palabra de honor. Por lo tanto, ha decidido que no puede romper el corazón del señor Verton, por lo que se casará con él según lo convenido.

Hizo una pausa para preguntar:

– ¿Está claro?

– Sí, pero... por favor... no me obliguen... a hacerlo.

– Ya te dije lo que sucederá si discutes – la amenazó su madrastra.

Levantó de nuevo la vara, pero Rosalie intervino:

– ¡No, mamá, si le pegas de nuevo se desmayará y no nos será útil! Yo hablaré con ella. El carruaje tardará en llegar todavía una hora.

– Está bien – accedió renuente Lady Hale, como si lamentara – no poder golpear más a la desventurada muchacha.

En aquel momento escucharon que llamaban a la puerta de la calle.

– Debe ser el carruaje que viene por mí – dijo Lady Hale –¿Iré a casa de Lady Carey o me quedaré en casa ya que hemos sabido de la inminente muerte del duque?

Rosalie lo pensó durante un momento.

– Creo, mamá, que deberías quedarte. Si Emmet se entera de que te fuiste a una fiesta después de saber lo que me había escrito, pensará que fue una descortesía tuya.

–Claro, debí pensarlo – contestó Lady Hale riendo–. Bueno, me quedaré a pasar una noche aburrida. Pero al menos tendré la oportunidad de hacer planes para el futuro. ¡Oh, querida, siempre soñé en verte convertida en duquesa!

– Gracias a Dios que lo supe a tiempo. Nunca me habría perdonado fugarme con Lord Black y después enterarme de que Emmet se había convertido en duque.

– ¡Nos salvamos por un pelo! – exclamó Lady Hale. Miró a su hija y añadió: – Quítate ese vestido, no vayas a maltratarlo. Es uno de los mejores que tienes.

– Me pondré una bata.

– Sí, y llévate a esta andrajosa. El sólo verle me enferma.

– Bueno, al menos es útil. No hay nadie más a quien podamos enviar para dar la mala noticia a Lord Black.

– Y no creo que la reciba de buenas – observó Lady Hale con una risita – Conozco pocos hombres tan arrogantes como su señoría.

– Ya se repondrá – contestó Rosalie.

Salió de la habitación y Renesmee la siguió, pero Rosalie llegó al segundo piso antes que aquélla pudiera subir la escalera.

– ¡Vamos! – le indicó, impaciente –. Tengo que desvestirme.

Cuando al fin entraron en el dormitorio, Renesmee, con el vestido de encaje en las manos, dijo con voz quejumbrosa:

–Rosalie… no me hagas... llevar ese mensaje. Tengo la sensación de... que Lord Black... se enfadará mucho. Quizá hasta... más que... tu madre.

– ¿Por qué no le dices mamá? Te ha repetido que lo hagas.

– Quise... decir... mamá.

– No me sorprende que se enfurezca contigo. Eres una tonta, Renesmee, y si Lord Black también te golpea, no es más que lo que mereces.

– No podría... soportarlo.

– Ya lo has dicho antes.

Miró el rostro de Renesmee y añadió con voz más amable:

– Tal vez mamá se sobrepasó un poco contigo esta noche. Es muy fuerte y tú muy delgada, me pregunto si su vara no te rompió algún hueso.

– ¡Yo siento... como si... los tuviera... rotos!

– Si lo estuvieran no podrías caminar.

– No... supongo que no... pero no puedo... enfrentar hoy... la furia de... Lord Black.

– No lo conoces. ¿Cómo sabes que se enfurece?

Renesmee no respondió y Rosalie insistió:

– Dímelo. Sabes algo, lo adivino.

– Fue un... libro… que encontré aquí... en la casa... se llama "Leyendas de familias Famosas de Inglaterra".

– Debe ser interesante ¿Por qué no me lo mostraste?

– No sueles leer y también... temí... que te molestaras.

– ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué?

– Se remonta a los orígenes de los Black y relata que el fundador de la familia, Sir Hengist Black era un aventurero y un pirata.

– Vamos, continúa.

– Que era un triunfador y también que era muy violento.

Renesmee notó que Rosalie le escuchaba con atención y prosiguió:

– En los siglos posteriores, dice el libro, los Black han heredado el temperamento incontrolable de su antepasado. El nombre de Lord Black, "Ephraim", significa violento.

– Me parece que soy afortunada de librarme de ese caballero.

– Hay un verso acerca de Sir Hengist, escrito en mil quinientos cuarenta.

– ¿Qué dice?

Renesmee se detuvo un momento y dijo luego con voz temblorosa:

_Ojos negros, cabello negro, _

_furia negra, así que cuidado, _

_si un Black jura venganza._

Rosalie se rió.

– ¿No creerás que tengo miedo a esa tontería, verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 3**

**L**ORD Black miró a Renesmee, postrada en el suelo y tiró del cordón de la campanilla. Mientras el lacayo acudía, levantó a la joven en sus brazos, cruzó el vestíbulo y subió la escalera.

El lacayo se apresuró a adelantarse para abrirle una puerta al final del corredor y Lord Black colocó a Renesmee sobre la cama.

Era una habitación muy amplia con vista al jardín trasero de la casa. Decorada con lirios, era evidente que se trataba de la cámara nupcial.

– ¡Llama a Nattie!

Lord Black había acomodado a Renesmee en la cama con mucho cuidado, colocándola de costado para que no se lastimara más la espalda.

La observó con la misma expresión de asombro e incredulidad que cuando vio su espalda por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que también sus brazos estaban lastimados.

Comprendió que, cuando la conducía por la senda de la iglesia, además de asustarla debió provocarle un gran dolor.

Ambos permanecían inmóviles cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer amable, de rostro arrugado y cabello canoso, que usaba el uniforme acostumbrado de las personas a cargo de los niños: vestido gris y delantal blanco.

– ¿Envió a buscarme, señor?

Lord Black se volvió hacia ella con alivio.

– ¡Ven acá, Nattie!

La niñera se acercó y, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, vio las terribles heridas en la espalda de la muchacha.

– ¡Amo! – exclamó – ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? – dijo mirando a Lord Black.

– Yo no, Nattie. No trataría de esta manera a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a un animal.

– ¿Quién pudo ser tan bestial?

– ¡Una mujer!

– ¿Qué va a hacer usted?

– Es lo que deseo que me digas.

La niñera se inclinó y apartó un poco más el vestido de Renesmee para dejar al descubierto la espalda.

Sangrantes, inflamadas, moradas y color naranja, las marcas casi no dejaban un centímetro de piel sano.

– Se desvaneció – explicó Lord Black –pero cuando vuelva en sí, el dolor será intolerable.

– Sin duda. Necesitaremos aceite de laurel.

– Enviaré enseguida a traerlo a la farmacia.

Lord Black parecía contento de poder hacer algo.

– No es probable que alguna farmacia lo tenga.

– ¿Entonces dónde lo conseguimos?

– De la hierbera.

– ¿Cuál hierbera? – preguntó Lord Black y después exclamó – ¡Ya recuerdo! Vive cerca de Roth. Mi madre solía hablar con ella.

– Así es.

La niñera tomó la mano de Renesmee, como para asegurarse de que aún estaba viva. Era una mano muy delgada y los huesos sobresalían de forma patética.

– ¿Quién es ella, señor? – preguntó, como si de pronto hubiera sentido curiosidad.

Se hizo una pausa antes de la abrupta respuesta.

– ¡Mi esposa!

– Pero... yo pensé... nos dijeron que esta noche..

– Traía yo a casa una gran belleza – terminó la frase Lord Black con una nota de desprecio en la voz –y, en cambio, Nattie, te traigo alguien que necesita de tu cuidado y protección.

– Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor, pero estamos en manos de Dios.

**Renesmee** se estiró y tuvo la sensación de que era feliz. La acompañaba una grata impresión que surgía de su pasado y comprendió que había soñado con su madre.

Era un sueño que se había repetido una y otra vez. Su madre había estado con ella, la sostenía en sus brazos y le daba algo de beber. Después, se deslizó de nuevo hacia un mundo de sueños, donde era una niña y nada la asustaba.

– Mamá... – murmuró.

Abrió los ojos, pero creyó que seguía soñando. Estaba en una habitación desconocida, llena de sol.

Podía ver los postes tallados de la cama en que estaba acostada y una elegante repisa de chimenea de mármol, sobre la cual había un cuadro de brillantes colores.

Cerró los ojos. Todo debía ser parte del mismo sueño, pero como sentía curiosidad miró de nuevo, advirtiendo que la repisa y el cuadro continuaban allí.

– Si está despierta – dijo una voz suave a su lado –le daré algo de beber.

Renesmee recordó entonces que había escuchado esa voz antes.

Había sido parte de su sueño. La había obedecido por instinto.

Un brazo se deslizó con gentileza por sus hombros para levantarle un poco la cabeza y hacerle beber de una taza que alguien llevaba a sus labios.

De nuevo reconoció algo más: la dulzura de miel de un líquido frío que había calmado su sed.

– ¿En dónde... estoy? – logró decir cuando alejaron la taza. Levantó la vista y vio el rostro de una mujer de edad que le sonreía.

– Está en el Parque Roth.

– ¿En dónde?

– La trajimos aquí, _milady_.

– Pero... ¿por qué? – trató de preguntar Renesmee y entonces recordó.

Recordó la entrada en la iglesia; la extraña sensación de su primer beso; el terror de verse arrastrada hasta el altar y la ceremonia nupcial.

¡Se había casado!

Una ráfaga de temor la invadió…

El estaba furioso, muy furioso y ella tenía miedo... después, había escrito una carta... ¡una carta para Rosalie! ¿La habían enviado? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Recordaba haber gritado de terror después de decir algo; algo que era malo; algo que había prometido no revelar…

Empezaba a recordar, pero había lagunas... lagunas que eran parte de su miedo y que yacían por ello olvidadas en su mente.

– Ordenaré que le traigan algo de comer – dijo la voz tranquila a su lado – Después de alimentarse se sentirá mejor.

Renesmee quiso protestar y decir que no tenía hambre. La bebida que le dieron era deliciosa; todavía sentía su dulzura en la boca y la había vigorizado, por lo que ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta para dar órdenes y cuando regresó al lado de la cama, preguntó:

– ¿Todavía se pregunta cómo llegó aquí?

Renesmee la miró y dijo:

– ¿No estoy... en Londres?

– No. Está en las propiedades de su señoría en Hertfordshire.

– ¿Su señoría? – preguntó Renesmee, estremeciéndose.

Ahora recordaba. Se había casado con Lord Black, el noble a quien Rosalie había rechazado en el último momento, ese hombre moreno, airado e imponente que le había tendido una trampa a Rosalie, atemorizándola después a ella para obligarla a casarse con él.

Pensó en su madrastra y tembló.

– ¿Sabe… mi madrastra... dónde... estoy? – preguntó con voz apenas más que un susurro.

– Lo ignoro. Pero no necesita preocuparse por ella ni por nadie más. Su señoría la cuida.

– Estaba... tan... furioso.

– Ya no lo está. Sólo desea que usted se recupere.

A Renesmee le reconfortó saberlo. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Al despertar, la esperaba la comida. Continuaba sin hambre, pero accedió a comer algo para complacer a la mujer que la atendía. Luego se durmió de nuevo y regresó a la tierra de los sueños, donde la esperaba su madre y donde no temía a nada.

A la mañana siguiente sintió la cabeza más despejada y pudo pensar con claridad.

La habitación era mucho más hermosa de lo que le había parecido a primera vista.

Los muros blanco y oro, los cortinajes color de rosa que hacían juego con la alfombra, los grandes espejos de marco dorado, los cuadros y las flores, todo era parte de una habitación ideal que en ocasiones había imaginado, pero que jamás había visto en realidad.

Ya sabía que la mujer que la atendía había sido aya de Lord Black.

– Era un niño muy dulce y "Nattie" fue una de las primeras palabras que pronunció. Desde entonces así me llama.

Le llevó a Renesmee el desayuno y lo colocó a un lado de la cama.

Ella lo miró, pero no se percató de la fina porcelana de Worcester, de la reluciente plata y del mantel bordado.

En cambio, le parecía ver la comida que ella misma se preparaba en la sucia cocina de la casa de la calle Hill.

¿Qué pensaría de ella su madrastra? ¿Qué explicaciones se habrían dado para justificar su ausencia? ¿Qué le dirían ella y Rosalie cuando volviera a verlas?

Como esas dudas la atemorizaban, trató de esforzarse por eludirlas y concentrarse en lo que Nattie le decía.

– Tiene que engordar, _milady_. Ya logró subir un poco de peso. Renesmee la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

– Casi tres semanas.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Tres semanas! ¿Cómo puede ser?

– Ha estado enferma. El médico diagnosticó "fatiga cerebral", pero no le hacemos mucho caso, aunque su señoría insistió en consultarlo.

Hizo una pausa, y al darse cuenta de que Renesmee esperaba una explicación, continuó:

– La hierbera es quien la ha atendido. No reconocerá su espalda cuando la vea en el espejo.

– ¿La hierbera? – repitió Renesmee y pensó que debía ser una tonta porque no acababa de comprender lo que sucedía.

– Es famosa por estos lugares y la gente acude desde Londres para que le cure sus malestares con hierbas. No permite que nadie use la medicina de los doctores.

– ¿Han sido hierbas lo que me ha dado de beber? Incluso inconsciente me parecieron deliciosas.

– Hierbas y frutas del jardín de la hierbera, así como miel de sus abejas. No usa ninguna otra. Dice que tienen poderes especiales curativos.

– ¿Dice que he subido de peso?

– Sí, un poco y eso es una mejoría.

Nattie le entregó un espejo que había tomado del tocador.

La imagen que Renesmee contempló era muy diferente de la última que había visto de sí misma.

Entonces tenía la piel pegada a los huesos, los ojos enrojecidos e inflamados y el cabello escaso.

Ahora sus ojos casi parecían llenar el rostro y, aunque su barbilla era puntiaguda, la piel era clara y la teñía un ligero rubor. Su cabello, además, parecía más espeso y ondulado.

– Me veo... diferente – comentó.

– Y se verá todavía más cuando yo termine con usted – prometió Nattie – pero hará lo que le indique.

Renesmee sonrió. Conocía ese tono, mitad cariñoso y mitad autoritario, que todas las ayas utilizaban con los niños a su cuidado. Era igual al que usaba con ella su propia aya y que escondía una ternura que nunca había recibido de nadie más.

Sabía que era amor, en cierta forma como el que recibía de su madre, pero diferente, ya que el aya jamás "toleraría tonterías".

– Haré... todo... lo que me... diga. Quiero ponerme... bien.

Pero mientras lo decía se preguntó si era verdad. Al recobrarse tendría que enfrentar problemas. Sobre todo uno, el más importante de todos.

Ni siquiera tenía que expresárselo a sí misma: lo veía a él, alto, atemorizador, lleno de ira.

Nattie le llevó un camisón limpio, un elegante modelo de seda con adornos de encaje y le cepilló el cabello. Antes se lo frotó con una loción que le había dado la hierbera.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Renesmee.

– Quinquefolio o cincoenrama – contestó Nattie – Es la hierba de Júpiter.

– ¿En serio hace crecer el cabello?

– El suyo ha crecido mucho durante su enfermedad, claro que siempre sucede así cuando alguien está inconsciente.

– No lo sabía.

– Así es.

– ¿Cómo pude permanecer inconsciente tanto tiempo?

– Debió haber despertado poco después, pero se habría sentido confusa e infeliz, así que la mantuvimos dormida.

– Por supuesto, con hierbas.

– El sueño es la medicina del Señor, pero nosotras lo ayudamos un poco.

– ¿Qué me dio la hierbera para eso?

– Creo que alheña, hierba de San Juan y amapola blanca – respondió Nattie – pero tendrá que preguntárselo. Aunque no suele revelar sus secretos.

Renesmee volvió a dormirse y cuando despertó ya había caído la tarde.

Le llevaron té y pequeños emparedados. Al terminar, Nattie le dijo:

–Su señoría desea hablar con usted.

– ¿Su... señoría? – Renesmee casi no pudo hablar. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho, como si intentara protegerse.

– Ha venido a verla todos los días – continuó Nattie – para ver cómo sigue.

Rió al añadir:

– Parece que fuera uno de esos edificios a los que dedica tanto tiempo.

Renesmee no pudo contestar. Temblaba. ¿Tendría que verlo? ¿Qué podría decirle?

De pronto pensó que tal vez él desearía hablar del futuro y de la forma de deshacerse de ella.

Apenas notó que Nattie había traído un chal de chifón y encaje para cubrirle los hombros y que le arregló el cabello. En aquel momento, se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

– Adelante, señor.

Nattie abrió la puerta y él penetró en la habitación.

Renesmee contuvo el aliento.

Sin saber por qué, esperaba verlo de negro, como estaba vestido en la iglesia. Recordaba que su capa le había hecho pensar en las alas de un murciélago.

Pero él vestía ahora ropa de montar: ajustada chaqueta azul, corbata alta y parecía mucho menos amenazador.

Renesmee tardó un segundo en decidirse a mirarlo a la cara y descubrió que su expresión estaba ya muy lejos de parecerse a la del demonio.

Tuvo que reconocer, por el contrario, que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Pero como era muy alto e imponente la hacía sentirse muy pequeña e insignificante.

Ella, en realidad, parecía muy frágil en la gran cama de dosel y cortinas de terciopelo rosa.

Lord Black se dijo que nunca había visto una mujer con un color de cabello tan extraño.

Parecía casi gris, como grises eran sus ojos; el gris profundo y oscuro de un mar embravecido, iluminado por una brillante luz.

– Me alegro de ver que está mejor – dijo y se dio cuenta de que a ella le resultaba imposible contestarle.

– Nos ha causado a Nattie y a mí una gran ansiedad – continuó como para darle tiempo a reponerse –Pero ahora cada día vemos mejoría. Pronto podrá salir y conocer mis jardines. Son muy hermosos en esta época del año.

– Me... gustaría... hacerlo – logró decir Renesmee.

– Entonces obedezca en todo a Nattie. Yo me he visto obligado a hacerlo toda mi vida.

Sonrió y los labios de Renesmee ensayaron a su vez una débil sonrisa. Luego, como si sintiera que estaba obligada a decir algo más, añadió:

– ¡Lo... lo... lamento!

– No hay nada qué lamentar. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

– Debí... detenerlo – murmuró Renesmee – Esta tarde pensé… en lo que sucedió. Hice muy mal en permitirle... hacerlo.

– No podía evitarlo – le contestó, sin fingir que no sabía que ella hablaba de su boda.

– Fui... una... cobarde. Mi madre... se habría... avergonzado... de mí.

Habló sin pensar y él notó el temor que reflejaban sus grandes ojos.

– Estamos casados, Renesmee, por lo tanto entre nosotros no debe haber fingimientos ni mentiras. La noche que se desmayó porque yo la obligué con crueldad y por venganza a casarse conmigo, me dijo primero que su madrastra y después corrigió que su madre, la había golpeado.

Renesmee bajó los ojos y se tomó ambas manos, apretándoselas con fuerza.

No habló y después de unos momentos, Lord Black agregó:

– Pongamos algo muy en claro, nadie volverá a hacerle daño mientras esté bajo mi protección. Es mi esposa y todo lo que ha sufrido ha terminado.

Ella lo miró de nuevo con los ojos brillantes, como si confiara en lo que le decía.

– Pero no puedo... quedarme... con usted – observó en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no me... quiere... y si me aleja... nunca sabrá nadie... que se casó... conmigo.

Lord Black tenía fija la vista en su rostro al preguntarle con voz extraña:

– ¿Sugiere en serio, Renesmee, que está dispuesta a ocultar el hecho de que estamos casados y a desaparecer de mi vida?

–Sería fácil... de hacer... y es la única solución... posible... para usted.

– ¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

– Que no soy el tipo de... esposa que debe... tener... y no era su... deseo... casarse... conmigo.

– Yo la obligué a casarse conmigo y ambos sabemos que era en venganza contra su hermana. Al mismo tiempo fue un contrato legal y religioso. Me casé con una señorita Hale.

– ¿Evité que... perdiera... las diez mil guineas?

– Así es, pero rehusé aceptar el dinero cuando me lo entregaron.

– ¿Por qué?

– Le contaré la verdad, así como espero siempre escuchar de usted la verdad.

Lord Black se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama.

– Cuando su hermana dijo que se fugaría conmigo, lo confié a dos de mis mejores amigos y uno de ellos me dijo que era un tonto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Dijo que Rosalie Hale sólo buscaba casarse por interés y que si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Emmet Verton en mi favor, era sólo porque el duque viviría todavía mucho tiempo, así que yo era mejor partido.

Renesmee recordó que Rosalie decía algo muy similar.

– Como yo me creía enamorado, me enfurecí porque había sugerido tal cosa. Le aseguré que Rosalie me amaba por mí mismo. Parecía un joven inexperto.

Un tono de desprecio sacudió su voz y luego prosiguió:

– Mi amigo sugirió que lo comprobáramos. Me apostó diez mil guineas a que si ella pensaba que el duque moriría enseguida, entonces cumpliría su promesa a Verton. Yo me reí y acepté porque estaba seguro del amor de Rosalie. Entre ambos preparamos la carta que ella recibiría poco antes de salir de su casa para reunirse conmigo.

– Fue una prueba... cruel.

– Cruel o no, demostró que yo me hacía tonto y mi amigo tenía razón.

– Así que en realidad ganó la apuesta.

– De hecho, sí, pero cuando usted iba a salir de la iglesia recordé que el trato se había hecho respecto a mi boda con la señorita Hale, no con Rosalie Hale.

– ¡Comprendo! Así que no era... honesto... aceptar el dinero.

– Me alegro que mi comportamiento cuente con su aprobación.

– Pero... de todos modos... el daño está hecho.

– ¿El daño?

– Está casado... ¡conmigo!

– No es la forma en que yo me referiría a nuestra unión.

– Dijo que no... fingiríamos. Hablemos con... franqueza. Amaba a Rosalie porque es la muchacha más bella de Inglaterra. Por lo tanto yo soy una esposa a la que no ama y a quien ni siquiera podría admirar. Así que lo mejor que puede hacer es... librarse de mí.

– Me parece que lo dice en serio.

– Pienso en usted.

– ¿Y usted?

– Yo estaré bien, si me ayuda.

– ¿Cómo?

– Pensaba si podría darme un poco de dinero... sólo un poco... lo suficiente para rentar una casita en la campiña. Me iría adonde nadie me conoce y no necesitará... volver a verme.

Como le pareció que él le dirigía una mirada crítica, añadió:

– Tengo una vieja aya, como Nattie. Mi madras... mi madre la retiró cuando salimos de Norfolk y sé que sufre. Ella me cuidará.

– ¿Y con cuánto cree que bastará?

– No... mucho. Creo poder arreglármelas bastante bien con... cien libras al año.

– Y por esa gran cantidad está dispuesta a salir para siempre de mi vida.

– Nunca le diría a nadie… lo que sucedió, así que usted podría casarse con alguien que amara... y que lo amara a usted.

– ¿Se da cuenta de que soy un hombre muy rico?

– Eso dijo Rosalie.

– Y aún así considera que cien libras al año sería suficiente recompensa por el servicio que me presta.

– No soy... derrochadora.

– Entonces es usted muy diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad.

Renesmee le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

– La felicidad no depende del... dinero.

Pensó en lo feliz que había sido en su hogar con sus padres, quienes no eran ricos, pero en cambio tenían todo lo necesario para procurarse una dicha que no podría comprarse con oro, por muchos millones que se tuvieran.

La voz de Lord Black interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Permítame decirle, Renesmee, que es muy diferente de la mayoría de las jovencitas.

– No creo que sea... un cumplido.

El permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de preguntar:

– ¿Tiene algunos otros planes para el futuro?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y él pudo notar que, cuando estaba atemorizada o perturbada, sus ojos se volvían de color púrpura oscuro.

– ¿No les dirá... a mi madrastra... ni a Rosalie... dónde me... voy? Podrían encontrarme... y entonces…

Lord Black se inclinó hacia ella. Sin pensarlo, Renesmee había extendido una mano suplicante y él la tomó entre las suyas.

– ¿Cómo puede imaginar que sería yo capaz de hacer algo que provocaría que sufriera usted de nuevo esa bestial crueldad?

Los dedos de ella se agitaron entre sus manos, como si hubiera capturado un ave.

– Creo que mi... madrastra... quería... que yo... muriera. ¿Podría... decirle... que estoy... muerta?

– Pero está viva y aun cuando me interesan sus ideas, tengo mis propios planes.

– ¿Cuáles son?– preguntó ella.

Le soltó la mano y volvió a reclinarse en el sillón.

– ¿Nunca le dijo Rosalie cuál es mi pasatiempo predilecto?

– No.

– Hace años que me dedico a restaurar edificios antiguos que se olvidaron y descuidaron, para devolverles su esplendor original.

– ¡Debe ser muy interesante!

– Lo es para mí.

– Ahora recuerdo que Rosalie comentó que el Regente le consultaba a usted sus proyectos arquitectónicos.

–Coincidimos en muchos puntos. He aconsejado a su Alteza Real acerca de los edificios que erige en el Parque Regents y en Brighton. Con frecuencia me honra al aprobar las casas que construyo o renuevo con lo que no era más que una pila de escombros.

– Me encantaría ver una – dijo Renesmee en un impulso.

– Y lo hará – prometió Lord Black – Bastante cerca de aquí hay una casa que se construyó para uno de los nobles de la corte de la Reina Isabel.

Renesmee lo miraba con fijeza, mientras escuchaba interesada.

– Estaba en un lamentable estado de descuido y el gran vestíbulo, donde la propia reina cenó varias veces, se había convertido en caballeriza. Las vigas las robaron y la madera tallada la hacían pedazos y la utilizaban para hacer fuego. Pero ahora ya está casi compleja.

Ella notó el entusiasmo con que él hablaba cuando se refería a los edificios que reconstruía.

También descubrí, casi por casualidad, cerca de San Albano, lo que en un tiempo fue una población romana, una pequeña villa olvidada y que casi se había convertido en bosque. Limpié el terreno, cavamos y encontramos exquisitos mosaicos, pilares y trabajos de mármol de belleza sorprendente.

– ¡Qué inteligente es usted! – exclamó Renesmee – Veo que debe darle una gran satisfacción.

– Me enorgullezco – continuó Lord Black – de tener cierto Instinto en lo que concierne a esas cosas. El Regente dice que siente lo mismo cuando ve una antigüedad valiosa o una pintura que necesitan restauración y que sabe que bajo la mugre de años se esconde el trabajo de un artista genial.

- ¿Y nunca se equivoca?

– ¡Prácticamente... jamás! ¡Es por eso que estoy seguro de tener la razón en cuanto a usted!

– ¿A... mí?

– Siento que necesita bastante restauración – dijo, sonriente.

Renesmee lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

– Pero lo que ha descubierto era, originalmente, muy fino o bello. En cuanto a mi restauración, sólo cuenta... conmigo.

– Es muy modesta. ¿Se parece a su padre?

– No, a mi madre, pero sólo una pobre imagen suya, algunas de sus características. ¡Ella era muy hermosa!

Hablaba sin pensar y, de nuevo, Lord Black advirtió el temor en sus ojos y el ligero temblor que la estremecía.

– Claro que... – dijo sin mirarlo – ha cambiado… mucho... con los años.

– Creo que quedamos en que no nos mentiríamos el uno al otro.

– Empeñé... mi palabra y...

Renesmee hizo una pausa.

– ¿Cuál sería el castigo si la rompía? – preguntó él.

– Ella... me... matará –murmuró Renesmee casi entre dientes.

–- Eso jamás sucederá, pero como no deseo que nada que me diga la perturbe y quiero que olvide todos los horrores del pasado, no la presionaré.

Lord Black vio aparecer un brillo de gratitud en los ojos de Renesmee.

– Quiero que sólo piense en ponerse bien – agregó – para que pueda pasear por los jardines conmigo y en cuanto esté más fuerte la llevaré a que conozca los baños termales romanos cerca de San Albano y la casa isabelina, antes que le consiga inquilino.

Se puso de pie.

– Prométame que no se preocupará por el futuro.

– Lo... intentaré – respondió Renesmee.

– Lo discutiremos de nuevo cuando esté más fuerte, pero sólo piense que me sentiré muy defraudado si la restauración de un edificio llamado "Renesmee" no cumple mis expectativas.

Renesmee le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

– Por favor, no espere mucho.

– Temo que soy un perfeccionista – insistió él y tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas se la llevó a los labios.

– Duerma bien, Renesmee, vendré a verla mañana.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escucharla preguntar:

– ¿Por qué está usted en el campo? Debía estar en Londres. Todavía es la temporada social.

– Ya casi termina. Y jamás confío en nadie más que en mí mismo en lo que se refiere a mis edificios.

Lord Black, sonriendo salió de la habitación.

Renesmee se reclinó sobre las almohadas. Su corazón palpitaba agitado, pero ya no estaba asustada, como cuando lo vio entrar.

"Qué amable fue", pensó, pero tenía la sensación de que debía haber insistido más en que se librara de ella.

Era un hombre galante, pero había esperado tomar por esposa a Rosalie, la bella e incomparable Rosalie, de cabellera dorada, ojos azules y cutis perfecto.

Sabía, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, que, a pesar de que habría habido sin duda muchas mujeres en la vida de Lord Black, él no le había ofrecido antes matrimonio a ninguna.

Era uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, lo cual lo convertía en el yerno soñado por cualquier madre ambiciosa.

Cualquier joven estaría encantada de vivir en la Casa Black del Parque Lane o de ser la castellana de la residencia de campo Roth.

Luciría las joyas de la familia y sería anfitriona de todas las personalidades del país, del Regente para abajo.

Rosalie tenía la cualidad esencial para ocupar esa posición: una belleza que fascinaría a todos los que la conocieran.

Y habría otras que, además, tendrían sangre azul, una gran dote o una personalidad fascinante.

"Yo no poseo nada de eso", pensó Renesmee, diciéndose que tenía que ser práctica y sensata.

Por un corto tiempo, mientras se reponía, podía permanecer allí, disfrutando de aquella belleza que la rodeaba y que la conmovía de una forma que no podía expresar con palabras.

Siempre había detestado la fealdad, y cuanto era sucio, cruel y mentiroso, todo lo cual había formado parte de la vida que la habían obligado a llevar.

¡Ahora había escapado! Pero no debía engañarse y pensar que duraría para siempre.

Lord Black había sido amable con ella, pero sólo porque estaba enferma y porque comprendía que, bajo los efectos de su furia, la había obligado a hacer lo que quería.

Lanzó un suspiro.

"Debo salvarlo de sí mismo", pensó, "y de mí".

Pasaron dos días más antes que Renesmee pudiera bajar y conociera a la hierbera.

Había acudido a verla en un carruaje de la mansión y la mujer se mostró complacida de la mejoría de su paciente.

– Todavía le falta mucho, querida – dijo con fuerte acento de Hertfordshire – pero va por muy buen camino y todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es seguir mis instrucciones. ¡Nada de trampas!

Las hierbas que debía tomar intrigaban a Renesmee. Debía continuar usando el aceite de laurel, que le había curado la espalda, pero que aún era necesario donde todavía había cicatrices.

También, cremas para frotarse después del baño que, según supo, contenían prímula y calamento, la hierba de Mercurio, que no sólo era buena para el cutis, sino para toda afección del cerebro.

– Lo dice como si pensara que estoy loca – protestó Renesmee.

– Su cerebro estaba tan débil como su cuerpo. Necesita que se le alimente para volver a ser fuerte – contestó la mujer –El calamento ayudará. Le dejaré una botella y me avisa cuando se le termine.

Eran tantas las instrucciones que Renesmee decidió escribirlas para no olvidarlas.

Una cosa le resultaba fácil recordar: tenía que cambiar la loción para el cabello por una hecha con la almendra del interior del hueso de durazno.

– Hiérvalas en vinagre – indicó la hierbera a Nattie –Hacen crecer el cabello y le dan el brillo y la tersura de los propios duraznos.

– ¿Cómo aprendió todas estas cosas? – preguntó Renesmee. Mi padre era hierbero y su padre antes que él. Nicholas Culpeper fue mi antepasado.

– ¿Quién era él?

– Un astrólogo y médico muy famoso. Fue el primer hombre en este país en escribir sus descubrimientos acerca de las propiedades de las plantas.

Sonrió a Renesmee y añadió:

– Conocimiento que se remonta a los anales del tiempo.

– Sí, lo sabía, pero ignoraba que hubiera libros acerca de las hierbas.

– Nicholas Culpeper dedicó su vida al estudio de la astrología y la medicina.

– ¡Qué fortuna que escribiera lo que sabía! – exclamó Renesmee.

– Durante la guerra civil combatió al lado de los parlamentarios y recibió una herida en el pecho – le explicó la hierbera – Se curó a sí mismo pero pensó que si moría, sus conocimientos morirían con él.

– ¡Qué terrible pérdida habría sido!

– Así es. Por lo tanto, al mismo tiempo que atendía una gran cantidad de pacientes en Spitalfields describió las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas y la dirección de sus preparaciones en lo que llamó "Herbario Completo".

– Por favor, ¿me dejaría conocerlo un día? – suplicó Renesmee.

– Claro. Dejaré que lo vea cuando venga a visitarme, también le mostraré las hierbas que he secado para el invierno y charlará con mis abejas.

– ¿Charlar con sus abejas? – preguntó asombrada Renesmee.

– Les gusta que a quienes curan charlen con ellas. Yo hablo con ellas y les digo lo que sucede para explicarles lo que su miel mágica tiene que hacer. ¡Jamás me fallan!

Cada momento que Renesmee pasaba en la casa del Parque Roth, le traía nuevas sorpresas.

Cuando se vistió, con la ayuda de Nattie, trajeron del guardarropa un traje que no había visto antes.

Le había inquietado pensar qué se pondría para bajar, ya que sabía que el vestido con el que había ido a la iglesia estaría fuera de lugar en medio del esplendor y lujo de la mansión.

El vestido que Nattie le puso era hermoso.

Tenía un diseño de última moda, con mangas largas que ocultarían la delgadez de sus brazos. La amplia falda estaba adornada con suaves cintas que ostentaban el elegante sello parisiense.

– ¿Es… para mí? – preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Su señoría hizo traer para usted varios vestidos de Londres – indicó Nattie –y quemamos las garras que tenía la noche que la conocí.

Renesmee se ruborizó.

– Era todo lo que tenía – murmuró.

–Ahora tiene mucho más. Pero no quiero que se canse en verlas.

– ¿Puedo echar sólo una mirada?

Nattie abrió las puertas del guardarropa y Renesmee vio más de una docena de vestidos de telas suaves y vaporosas y colores pálidos.

"¿Cómo supo él que me favorecían más los tonos suaves, como los que usaba mamá?", se preguntó.

Sin duda le quedaba muy bien el pálido tono azul del vestido que se puso, y que parecía acentuar el ligero rubor que las preparaciones de la hierbera había hecho aparecer en su rostro.

Pero aún tenía miedo. ¿Y si Lord Black se sentía decepcionado al verla?

Un lacayo de librea la condujo por el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta, no de un gran salón, sino de una habitación más pequeña y confortable.

Estaba llena de flores y decorada con paneles de brocado y cuadros de niños y de pie, junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, se encontraba Lord Black.

Se volvió, la miró durante un segundo y le sonrió y Renesmee, sin sentir el más mínimo temor, caminó confiada hacia él.

hola a todos essta historia la tenia guardada hace tiempo asi que decidi subirla completa espero comentarios

chao


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 4**

**RENESMEE** bajó la escalera seguida de un pequeño perro blanco y negro.

Cada día que había pasado en la mansión de Lord Black estaba lleno de maravillosos descubrimientos!

Primero, le habían mostrado la casa, que se había construido durante el reinado de Carlos II, con ampliaciones de cada generación de Black.

Nunca imaginó que algo tan grande y tan impresionante pudiera conservar la calidez, la atmósfera y la intimidad de un hogar.

Dondequiera que mirara, descubría tesoros: fabulosos cuadros y tapices en los muros; mobiliario que varios dueños sucesivos habían traído de Francia e Italia, piezas todas ellas que se complementaban por la finura de sus tallas y que formaban, reunidas, un conjunto tan bello que la emocionaba hondamente.

Y el hecho de que Lord Black le explicara la historia de aquellos tesoros constituía un deleite que jamás había conocido antes.

Grabadas en piedra sobre la puerta del frente, se leían estas palabras:

_Esta casa la construyó Litigo, el primer Lord Black, no sólo con tabiques y vigas sino con su mente, imaginación y corazón. Erigida en el año de Nuestro Señor, 1678._

– Comprendo que así lo sintiera – exclamó Renesmee.

– ¡También yo! – coincidió Lord Black.

– ¿Es así... como usted... construye?

– Sí.

Se hizo una pausa y Renesmee quiso preguntar si, al restaurarla a ella, como él decía que estaba haciendo, le daba también su mente, imaginación y corazón.

¡Pero no se atrevió! De todos modos, él jamás le entregaría su corazón.

Lord Black la llevó después a la inmensa biblioteca y cuando ella vio el bello techo pintado y miles de libros, la emoción que experimentó casi la hizo perder el aliento.

– ¿Me... me... permitiría... leer... algunos? – preguntó ansiosa.

El hizo un gesto para señalar toda la habitación.

– ¡Todos son suyos!

– ¡Casi no puedo creerlo! Todos estos últimos años… me sentía como muerta de hambre... porque no me permitían... leer.

– No era sólo de libros de lo que tenía hambre.

Se ruborizó y exclamó enseguida:

– ¡Pero ya estoy mejor! No me veo tan fea como antes.

– Nunca fue fea – contestó él con su voz profunda – sólo que estaba muy descuidada.

– Trato de comer todo lo que me dicen. Tomo litros de leche, aunque no me gusta.

– Tampoco a mí – confesó Lord Black – pero Nattie siempre insistió, así que hay que obedecerla.

Renesmee rió.

– Es muy tierna, pero también firme. Y se siente muy orgullosa de usted. Piensa que todas sus buenas cualidades se las debe a ella.

– Y así es – aceptó Lord Black – ¿pero y las malas?

Miró a Renesmee con una cínica sonrisa y ella comprendió que se refería al terrible temperamento que había mostrado la noche de la boda.

– Creo – dijo con lentitud –que quizá se... enorgullece mucho... de ser como su... famoso antepasado.

– ¿Se refiere a Sir Hengist? ¿Cómo sabe de él?

– Leí un verso acerca de su mal genio.

– Por eso fue que me dijo que maldecir a Rosalie era de mala suerte. ¿Para ella o para mí?

– Para ambos, porque creo que la furia y el odio dañan a quienes los sienten.

– Veo que deberé tener cuidado de no mostrarme enfadado frente a usted – dijo Lord Black y notó que Renesmee lo miraba nerviosa.

Se dio cuenta de que, aunque estaba mucho mejor de salud y parecía muy diferente de la desvalida y maltratada criatura que había llevado a su casa la noche en que se casaron, bajo la superficie, persistía aún en ella el temor.

Era como un animal a quien se ha tratado con crueldad y que, de cada mano levantada, espera un golpe.

Entre las cosas que habían contribuido a la nueva felicidad de Renesmee, una de las principales era el cariño que había logrado despertar en uno de los perros spaniels.

Lord Black tenía varios perros que lo seguían a todas partes, pero uno de los spaniels se había acercado a Renesmee enseguida el primer día que ella bajó y después de olfatearla la acarició.

– Veo que Royal le da la bienvenida.

– ¿Así se llama? ¡Qué lindo es! Una vez tuve uno, al que quería mucho, pero...

No terminó la frase y Lord Black, por la expresión de sus ojos, comprendió que la habían separado de él.

Renesmee no se daba cuenta; pero, sin preguntarle nada, porque sabía que al hacerlo provocaba esa terrible expresión de temor en sus ojos, Lord Black sacaba en limpio, poco a poco, lo que había sucedido en su vida antes de conocerla.

Con frecuencia, ella olvidaba el papel que estaba obligada a representar.

– Antes que mamá muriera solíamos leer juntas – dijo una vez, sin percatarse del significado que tenía esa frase.

– Había un hombre en Northwich que cultivaba rosas como ésas – fue otra pieza del rompecabezas que Lord Black empezaba a armar.

Esa mañana, mientras bajaba la escalera, Renesmee estaba emocionada porque su señoría le había prometido que, si se sentía bien, la llevaría después del almuerzo a conocer la casa isabelina que había renovado.

Le había enseñado un bosquejo de cómo estaba la casa cuando la encontró por primera vez, casi en ruinas.

– Así es como está ahora – le explicó Lord Black –éstos son los planos de cómo visualizamos que era, por los cimientos que quedaban.

– ¡Es muy grande!

– Muchas casas de por aquí lo son, en especial las construidas por los nobles.

– ¿Así que perteneció a algún noble?

– Sí, era un gran aristócrata y debe haber visto con desprecio a mis rústicos antepasados bucaneros.

– Me pregunto si sabrá que cualquier insulto que haya hecho a Sir Hengist lo ha olvidado y perdonado usted ahora.

– Esperemos que apruebe lo que hice. Sin embargo, queda algo por terminar. ¿Le gustaría ayudarme?

– ¿Podría ayudar en algo? – preguntó Renesmee –Sabe que me gustaría más que nada.

– Iba a esperar hasta que conociera la casa, pero se lo encargaré ahora. Será una tarea difícil.

Renesmee se preguntó qué podría ser. Entonces Lord Black sacó una cajita plateada de un cajón y, cuando, la abrió, ella vio que estaba llena de pedazos de papel.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

– La encontramos en un armario secreto detrás de unos viejos paneles. Los ratones royeron los papeles y al principio pensé que se trataría de documentos de Estado.

– ¡Oh, qué lástima!

– Cuando los revisé con cuidado me pareció que es parte de un poema. La historia dice que Lord Hadley, el noble dueño de la casa, escribía sonetos.

Renesmee lo miró sorprendida y él le explicó:

– Todos los caballeros de la corte de la Reina Isabel se consideraban románticos, y por lo tanto se expresaban en versos dirigidos a su Majestad o a la dama de su preferencia. La mayoría de sus esfuerzos, sin duda, deben haber tenido poca calidad literaria, pero les daban gran placer entonces.

– En especial a la persona a quien se los dedicaban – observó Renesmee.

Pensó con tristeza cómo le gustaría que alguien le escribiera un poema, aunque había muy pocas probabilidades de que tal cosa sucediera.

– Lo que deseo que haga es tratar de reunir estos fragmentos.

Mucho se destruyó, por lo que tendrá que intentar ver si es posible sacar algo en claro de lo que queda, sería interesante enterarse de lo que escribió.

– Me siento muy honrada y orgullosa de que confíe en mí para algo tan delicado.

– No se fatigue. Si siente que los ojos le lastiman, debe detenerse al instante.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

– Ahora los tiene muy diferentes a cuando la conocí.

– Tenía que coser hasta tarde por la noche y carecía de suficientes velas – explicó Renesmee – Pero en cuanto Nattie me lo permita, le bordaré su monograma en sus pañuelos. Lo sé hacer bastante bien.

Se preguntó entonces si permanecería con él lo suficiente para hacerlo, pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando le contestó:

– Sería para mí un gran honor también, pero no debe intentarlo hasta que esté bien del todo, ¿lo promete?

– Lo prometo, pero Nattie y usted me echarán a perder. Me volveré gorda y perezosa y bastante inútil para otra cosa que no sea permanecer acostada entre sábanas de seda.

– Así me gustaría verla.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron se quedó de súbito sin aliento. Algo se anudó en su garganta, sin poderse explicar la causa.

Entonces él se volvió hacia ella para tomar la caja y ponerla en sus manos.

– Esperaré con impaciencia saber lo que Lord Hadley escribió a alguna belleza isabelina.

A Renesmee la consumía la curiosidad y esa mañana habría querido sentarse a la mesa de su dormitorio a trabajar en los papeles, pero Nattie la había hecho bajar.

– Es un hermoso día, señorita. Salga a gozar del sol y guarde esa tarea para los días lluviosos. Además, creo que su señoría la espera.

Eso era suficiente para conseguir que Renesmee se apresurara.

Se había puesto un vestido nuevo de un suave tono rosa orquídea.

Era un color que no había usado antes y se preguntó, algo turbada, qué le parecería a Lord Black.

"Soy como una de esas casas que reconstruye", pensó "y así como elige las cortinas y alfombras adecuadas, escoge mis vestidos".

Le producía un inefable placer saber que alguien, y en especial Lord Black, se interesara tanto como para gastar tiempo y energías en ella.

Llegó al vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Lord Black y casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y salió un joven de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó inmóvil un momento en el pasillo, con la mirada perdida, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro.

Luego, se acercó a la pared de enfrente para apoyarse, como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse.

Renesmee pensó que estaba enfermo y se acercó rápidamente a él, pero un momento después, sorprendida y horrorizada, advirtió que lloraba.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó, conmovida.

– ¡Nadie... puede... ayu... darme!

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Fue culpa mía. Pensé que había un error, pero estaba demasiado asustado para... decirlo.

Cerca de ellos se veía la puerta abierta de un salón vacío.

– Venga – indicó con gentileza, lo tomó del brazo, ya que tenía todavía el rostro cubierto con las manos y lo condujo hacia el salón.

– Dígame qué sucedió.

El apartó las manos de su cara, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas.

– Estoy avergonzado de mí mismo, _milady_. Por favor, olvide lo que ha visto.

– No hay razón para que lo haga. Quisiera ayudarlo, si puedo.

– Pero ya le dije, nadie puede ayudarme.

– ¿Qué hizo?

– Su señoría está furioso conmigo.

Renesmee esperaba esa respuesta.

– ¿Qué lo enfureció?

– Construí uno de los contrafuertes en la posición equivocada.

Cometí un error al leer los planos. Y aunque me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, no me atreví a consultar con su señoría, temí que se molestara.

– Y ahora se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

– Me despidió.

Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo sus ojos, y se las secó con un gesto de ira.

– Me sentía tan orgulloso, tan lleno de gratitud de tener la oportunidad de trabajar para él y deseaba complacerlo. Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero temía fallar... ¡así que fallé!

– Lo entiendo –murmuró Renesmee – ¿Me esperará? Prométame que no se irá hasta que yo vuelva – agregó después de pensarlo un momento.

Como si de pronto se diera cuenta de la forma tan poco convencional en que se comportaba, el joven se puso de pie.

– Discúlpeme, _milady_. No debí molestarla. Ha sido muy amable, pero debo irme, espero... con un poco más de dignidad.

– No, le pido que me espere. ¿Lo promete?

– Si eso la complace, aunque no comprendo...

– ¡Sólo espere!

Renesmee salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta y luego, aspirando profundamente, cruzó el corredor hacia la puerta del estudio. Como esperaba, Lord Black estaba solo, sentado en su escritorio con cubierta de piel, teniendo varios planos desplegados ante su vista.

Renesmee, con un vuelco en el corazón, notó que estaba irritado. No había visto esa expresión en su rostro desde la noche en que se casaron.

Se detuvo en la puerta, con los ojos grises muy abiertos y Lord Black levantó la vista.

– ¡Ah, es usted!

Su gesto se suavizó y se levantó con lentitud de su asiento. Renesmee cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio.

Se detuvo frente a él, sin hablar, pero al ver que movía nerviosa los dedos, Lord Black le preguntó, cortante:

– ¿Qué la inquieta?

– Tengo algo que... decirle... pero no quiero que me... crea una... impertinente.

Su voz temblaba.

– Nada que me pueda decir me parecerá una impertinencia. ¿Desea sentarse?

– Como... sabe – empezó a decir Renesmee, sentada apenas en la orilla de la silla –soy una... cobarde y temo a muchas cosas. Cuando uno está asustado con frecuencia... se equivoca sólo porque uno... está atontado por el... miedo.

Lord Black se puso rígido.

– Imagino que habló con Jameson, a quien acabo de despedir.

– Sé lo que está... sintiendo... porque su señoría... intimida.

– ¿Me culpa por la incompetencia de ese joven?

– Tuvo miedo... de discutir... con usted, como me… pasó... ¡a mí! – repuso con voz muy baja.

Se hizo el silencio y después Lord Black dijo:

– ¿No se muestra muy valiente al decirme ahora esto?

– Lo siento... por él –explicó Renesmee – porque cuando la gente es fuerte y tiene confianza no puede comprender lo... débil y... tonta que puede ser la gente como yo.

– ¿En serio considera que es una excusa para hacer un mal trabajo?

– Me parece que en este caso fue un error de juicio. Y todos... pueden cometer un error.

Una débil sonrisa torció los labios de Lord Black.

– Como el que yo cometí. Está bien, Renesmee, lo digo por usted, porque eso es lo que piensa, ¿no?

Ella bajó la vista y sus pestañas, que habían crecido, espesas y oscuras, resaltaron sobre sus claras mejillas.

– Le dije que... le parecería... una impertinencia – dijo casi en susurro.

– Me parece que no es usted tan cobarde como dice, pero no deseo perturbarla. Hablaré con Jameson. ¿En dónde está?

Renesmee lo miró y él percibió en sus ojos un súbito resplandor.

– En el salón de junto.

– ¡Quédese aquí!

Lord Black salió, cerrando la puerta tras él, y Renesmee elevó una plegaria desde el fondo de su corazón para que fuera amable con el joven.

Nadie era capaz de comprender, pensó, cuán insidioso podía ser el temor, que se enroscaba en el cuerpo como un reptil, debilitando la voluntad hasta el punto de impedir pensar con claridad.

Lord Black volvió a la habitación y ella lo miró, aprensiva, sin atreverse a hablar hasta que lo vio sentarse de nuevo ante el escritorio.

– Lo reinstalé. ¿Complacida?

Los ojos de Renesmee brillaron y juntó las manos.

– ¿Lo hizo? ¡Cuánto me alegro!

– Le dije que siempre espero sólo la perfección.

– Sí, lo sé, pero creo que también busca la belleza y ésta no siempre es simétrica, como en el caso de la nariz de Cleopatra.

– ¡Es verdad!

– Y... la felicidad – comentó con algo de titubeo Renesmee – es algo que uno no... puede... someter a un plan.

Lord Black rió y se inclinó en su sillón.

– Me doy cuenta de que va a alterar todos los esquemas sobre los cuales me he basado durante tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, no puedo refutar sus argumentos. ¿Quién le enseñó esas cosas?

– Quizá el sufrimiento que padecí estos últimos años me ha enseñado que lo que la gente desea en realidad de la vida es la felicidad. Hay gente que piensa que depende del éxito, del dinero o de la posición social.

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir:

– Puede ser verdad para algunos, pero me parece que son la excepción. La gente común y corriente busca el amor y sólo lo encuentra cuando se siente segura, no amenazada o aterrorizada y no puede haber felicidad cuando se tiene... miedo – concluyó con pasión.

– Permítame que le haga una pregunta, Renesmee. ¿Ha logrado ser un poco más feliz durante estas últimas semanas?

– Han sido mucho más maravillosas de lo que podría explicarle. Es como si me hubiera usted rescatado de un profundo y oscuro calabozo y me sacara a la luz del sol.

– Gracias – fue la respuesta de Lord Black.

–¿Me llevará, como prometió, a ver la casa isabelina esta tarde?

– Era mi intención, pero tendré que pedirle que me disculpe, Renesmee. La llevaré mañana, había olvidado que tengo un compromiso en Londres.

Vio la expresión de desencanto que asomaba al rostro de Renesmee y se apresuró a agregar:

– Cuando le explique de qué se trata, estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no debo faltar.

Renesmee lo miró con curiosidad y él continuó:

– Un amigo mío, Henry Grey Bennet, es presidente de un Comité Parlamentario. Se ocupa de injusticias y disturbios, que incluyen ese terrible tráfico que existe ahora y en el que envían a jovencitas, muchas de ellas casi unas niñas, hacia el continente.

Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron al preguntar:

– ¿Para qué?

Lord Black elegía sus palabras con cuidado.

– Las venden como esclavas. Hay ciertos lugares en Amsterdam donde pueden comprarse jovencitas inglesas como si fueran ganado, que se da al mejor postor. Algunas de ellas se envían a países lejanos como Marruecos, Turquía y Egipto.

– ¿Y ellas no pueden evitarlo?

– ¡No! A muchas las raptan en plena calle. También, me ha dicho mi amigo, hay varias mujeres que se detienen en las posadas donde paran las diligencias y traban amistad con las jovencitas que vienen del campo.

– ¿Y por qué las chicas hablan con desconocidas?

– Si una mujer, en apariencia amable y bondadosa, les ofrece alojamiento y la oportunidad de un trabajo lucrativo, acceden gustosas, pero nunca más vuelve a saberse de ellas.

– ¡Qué horrible!

– Este tráfico asume tales proporciones, que es tiempo de que el gobierno haga algo al respecto. Por el momento, la ley es poco severa con quienes practican lo que se llama "tráfico de blancas" y pocas veces se les arresta.

– ¿Y ustedes creen poder lograr que se apruebe una ley que lo prevenga?

– La enmienda que propone mi amigo se aceptó en la Cámara de los Comunes y esta tarde se presenta a la Cámara de los Lores. Como no tiene mucha confianza en su éxito, le prometí apoyarlo y por eso voy a Londres.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es importante, muy importante! No puedo evitar pensar en esas pobres jóvenes. ¿Las tratan mal?

– Si no obedecen, las golpean o las drogan.

Lord Black notó que Renesmee se estremecía.

– Debe hacer todo lo que pueda para que esa enmienda se apruebe.

– Lo haré, pero eso significa que tendré que partir para Londres enseguida.

– ¿Regresará hoy en la noche?

– Espero hacerlo durante la tarde y, sin duda, estaré a tiempo para la cena. ¿Cenaremos juntos?

– ¿Puedo bajar a cenar con usted? ¡Así estrenaría uno de mis vestidos nuevos!

– Lo convertiremos en una celebración. Su primera noche abajo, bien la merece.

– Me da la impresión de que es sólo un pretexto suyo para hacerme comer más. Voy a engordar tanto que todos mis vestidos nuevos ya no me quedarán.

– Cuando eso suceda, le compraré otros nuevos.

– Ya me ha dado... tanto... y no sé cómo... agradecérselo.

– De eso hablaremos durante la cena. Dejaré a Royal y a los otros perros para que la cuiden.

La ausencia de Lord Black hizo que a Renesmee le pareciera la casa vacía. Salió al jardín con los perros y paseó, sin alejarse mucho por temor a perderse.

Se detuvo un buen rato en el estanque de peces dorados que se encontraba en un jardín secreto, tras un muro de ladrillos rojos estilo isabelino.

Todo era muy bello y muy cálido el sol, pero contaba las horas que faltaban para el regreso de Lord Black.

"Se debe a que estoy ansiosa por saber si tuvo éxito con la enmienda que van a proponer", pensó, pero sabía que en realidad deseaba estar a su lado y hablar con él de los temas que interesaban a ambos. Para no agotarse demasiado, se sentó en el jardín y pasó la tarde absorta en la tarea de reunir los pedazos de papel, en los que Lord Hadley había escrito su poema trescientos años atrás.

Era sorprendente que todavía quedara tanto de su trabajo, a pesar de los roedores. Por fortuna había escrito en papel grueso y de buena calidad y con letra firme y nítida, fácil de comprender. Pero aun así era una tarea lenta.

Entusiasmada, estaba a punto de completar una frase cuando un lacayo se acercó:

– La señorita Hale desea verla, _milady_.

Renesmee lanzó una exclamación ahogada y, al ponerse de pie, vio, de pie frente a la puerta de la casa, a Rosalie.

Rosalie sonreía, pero Renesmee temblaba mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

– ¿Te sorprende verme?

– Ss... sí – logró decir Renesmee mientras entraban en la casa.

– Deseaba hablar contigo y como supe que estarías sola esta tarde, vine.

– ¿Có supiste? – preguntó Renesmee cuando entraron en uno de los salones de recibir.

– El periódico decía que Lord Black hablaría hoy por la tarde en la Cámara de los Lores. Así tendremos oportunidad de charlar un poco.

Renesmee no contestó y Rosalie observó a su alrededor.

– ¡Qué hermoso lugar! ¿Puedo sentarme?

– Sí... sí, claro. Lo siento, pero me sorprendió verte.

– No temas, Renesmee, mamá no está molesta contigo.

– ¿N... no? – tartamudeó Renesmee.

– No. Comprende que no pudiste evitarlo, si es que en verdad estás casada con Lord Black como me dijo él en su carta.

– ¿Te... te escribió?

– Sí, pero es extraño que su boda no se haya anunciado ni nadie lo sepa.

Renesmee guardó silencio y Rosalie continuó:

– Eso me lleva a pensar que se trata sólo de un arreglo temporal. Y te diré la verdad, Renesmee, amo a Lord Black. ¡Cuando supe que lo había perdido me di cuenta de que era lo único que me importaba en la vida!

Renesmee la miró asombrada.

– Pero no... parecía... que lo amaras – protestó –Dijiste que te casabas con él... sólo porque era... rico.

– Supongo que temí confesar la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Y como te digo, no fue hasta después de que habías ido a llevarle mi recado de que cumpliría mi promesa con Emmet que me tuve que enfrentar a la verdad.

Renesmee se sentó, anonadada. Le costaba trabajo creer que Rosalie hubiera cambiado de parecer, pero jamás la había oído hablar con tanta emoción.

– ¿Y qué hay... del señ ? – preguntó.

– Emmet nunca recibió la nota que le escribí, así que continúa a mis pies, con más deseos que nunca de que nos casemos.

– ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho? – preguntó Renesmee – La boda debió realizarse hace más de dos semanas.

– No fue el duque quien murió – explicó Rosalie – Eso fue sólo una broma, por cierto de muy mal gusto, que me gastó Lord Black. Pero una tía a quien Emmet tenía mucho cariño sí falleció, así que tuvimos que posponer nuestra boda, por luto.

– Ya veo... y entre tanto, te has dado cuenta de que... amas a Lord Black.

– Así es. Y por eso te pido, Renesmee, que me devuelvas lo que siempre fue mío.

– No... comprendo.

– Es sencillo. Como bien sabes, Lord Black me ama.

– Estaba... furioso... contigo... por eso me... obligó a… tomar tu... lugar.

– Como venganza, ¡lo dijo muy claro en su carta! – replicó Rosalie con tono despreocupado –Pero no pensarás en ningún momento que, en realidad, quisiera casarse con alguien que no fuera yo, ¡si me adora! ¡Y no pueden haber cambiado sus sentimientos en tan breve tiempo!

– No… supongo que... no.

– Así que tengo un plan muy sensato, que mi mamá aprueba del todo.

– ¿Cuál... es?

– Que tú te vayas de aquí enseguida. Mamá está segura de que te gustará reunirte con tu vieja aya, con la que estabas tan encariñada. Así que te envía un regalo de veinte libras... piénsalo, Renesmee, ¡veinte libras! ¡Es una gran cantidad de dinero!

– No me puedo... ir así... nada más – protestó Renesmee – Su señoría ha sido muy amable y logró que me pusiera... bien.

– Sé con exactitud todo lo que ha hecho – respondió Rosalie, por primera vez con voz dura.

– ¿Lo... lo sabes?

– Hay siempre gente dispuesta a contarlo todo.

– ¿Te refieres a los... sirvientes?

– No hay necesidad de que entremos en detalles – contestó evasiva Rosalie – Lo que te sugiero tiene gran sentido común, Renesmee. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderás. No puedes imponer tu presencia para siempre a Lord Black, ¿verdad? Así que en lugar de convertirte en una carga para él, ya innecesaria puesto que yo he vuelto y dispuesta a darle todo lo que me pida, será mejor que tú desaparezcas.

– Me gustaría despedirme... y darle... las gracias.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rosalie – Te usó como un arma para herirme. Si en tu lugar hubiera ido una doncella o cualquier sirvienta, habría hecho lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió:

– Y no querrás, ahora, hacerlo pasar el mal momento de tener que despedirte como una sirvienta cualquiera.

Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Renesmee mientras añadía:

– Pensé que desearías comportarte como una dama. Es por eso que mamá te envió ese dinero, para que puedas mostrar algo de dignidad en esta circunstancia tan poco afortunada.

Renesmee hizo un gesto de impotencia y preguntó:

– ¿Qué... quieres que... haga?

– Quiero que reúnas algunas cosas, sólo lo que puedas llevar bajo tu capa sin que se note y fingiremos que salimos a dar un paseo. Mi carruaje espera afuera.

– ¿Y... entonces?

– Te llevaré hasta el próximo cruce de caminos, donde se para la diligencia camino a Londres. Una vez allí, supongo que sabrás cómo llegar a tu aya. Mamá está segura de que sabes dónde vive.

– Sí... por supuesto... lo sé.

– ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

– Es que no sé... si es correcto... lo que hago.

– Cuando Lord Black sepa que he venido a entregarle mi corazón y estoy dispuesta a convertirme en su esposa, no querrá tener más molestias contigo.

– No... supongo que tienes... razón.

– Te acompañaré a que recojas tu capa – indicó Rosalie – No dejes ningún recado con los sirvientes. No escribas nada. No tiene objeto que hagas las cosas más difíciles para él de lo que ya lo son. Es natural que se sienta con la obligación de detenerte.

– Pero... ¡estamos casados!

Rosalie rió al escucharla.

– Un matrimonio que con unas cuantas libras se borrará de la memoria del vicario y la evidencia puede eliminarse del registro. Renesmee miró a Rosalie y exclamó:

– ¡Y ya... lo hiciste!

– Sí, ya lo hice. Fue fácil. No había nadie en la iglesia cuando entré a la vicaría. El registro estaba abierto sobre una mesa. Arranqué la página. Nadie sabrá que te obligaron a casarte con un hombre, sólo porque no eras la novia que él esperaba.

Renesmee cerró los ojos. No había nada más que pudiera decir. De nuevo, Rosalie hacía lo que quería y ella no podía oponérsele. Subieron hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee. No había nadie a esa hora. Nattie debía encontrarse en su habitación y las doncellas sólo aparecían si se les llamaba.

Rosalie abrió las puertas del armario.

– ¡Su señoría te ajuareó muy bien! Qué suerte que podamos usar ambas la misma ropa.

– Me temo que esos vestidos te quedarán muy ajustados. Soy mucho más delgada que tú.

– Se pueden arreglar. No puedes llevártelos. Sería demasiado sospechoso si los lacayos tuvieran que bajar un baúl.

– Está... bien. Renesmee tomó un camisón y algo de ropa interior de los cajones y los puso sobre un chal de seda que extendió en la cama. Añadió un cepillo, pero entonces Rosalie la presionó:

– Ya es suficiente. Hasta eso hará bulto bajo tu capa. Renesmee comprendió que Rosalie no le dejaba tomar nada más porque ella deseaba quedarse con todo, pero era inútil discutir. Tenía que marcharse y cuando llegara a Norfolk no habría ocasión para usar ninguno de esos elegantes vestidos comprados en la calle Bond.

– Aquí tienes el dinero – dijo Rosalie, con sequedad.

Renesmee lo aceptó, con cierta reticencia.

Le habría gustado decir que no deseaba aceptar nada de Rosalie ni de su madre, pero se dijo que debía ser práctica y no convertirse en una carga para su vieja aya, que tenía muy poco para compartir. Puso el dinero en una bolsa de satén, añadió un pañuelo y tomó un par de guantes de ante. Rosalie la miró.

– Pareces mucho mejor que antes. Imagino que encontrarás algún tipo de trabajo donde vivas.

– Sí, claro. Por cierto, eso me recuerda que debo llevarme aguja y sedas de bordar.

Las sacó de un cajón, mientras recordaba con tristeza que se las había pedido a Nattie para empezar a bordar las iniciales de su señoría en sus pañuelos. Tomó la pequeña bolsa, que también contenía un dedal y tijeras.

– ¡Vamos! ¡A este paso nunca saldremos!

Renesmee miró a su alrededor, contemplando la habitación; aquélla en la que había recobrado la salud y que le parecía un oasis de seguridad y paz.

Pero ahora debía abandonarla y lanzarse a un futuro incierto. De pronto, se sintió desesperada y temerosa.

Regresaba a un mundo hostil, al que creyó no tener que volver jamás. Abandonaba a Lord Black, porque había prometido protegerla.

– ¡Apresúrate! – la apremió impaciente Rosalie – Perderás la diligencia y tendrás que pasar la noche, sola, en Londres.

Renesmee se estremeció de temor. El pánico la inmovilizó. ¡Debía quedarse!

Pensó en correr hacia Nattie en busca de ayuda y comunicarle lo que Rosalie la obligaba a hacer, pero comprendió que no podía rebajarse a comportarse de ese modo.

Rosalie tenía razón. Lord Black había sido amable, pero no se interesaba por ella. Era a Rosalie a quien deseaba y si ella estaba dispuesta a amarlo como él deseaba ser amado, serían felices.

Sin hablar, siguió a Rosalie hacia el vestíbulo. El mayordomo se acercó cuando llegaban a la puerta y preguntó:

– ¿Saldrá, _milady_?

– Sí, vamos a dar un paseo – contestó Rosalie, ya que Renesmee no podía hablar –Volveremos pronto.

– Muy bien, señorita – contestó el mayordomo y se dirigió hacia Renesmee.

– ¿Llevará a Royal, _milady_?

Por primera vez, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Royal estaba a sus pies y lo tomó en brazos.

Era un momento difícil. Amaba al animal. Lo apretó contra su pecho y besó su sedosa cabeza.

– Llévelo con Nattie, por favor – indicó.

Oyó que Royal gemía mientras lo alejaban de ella.

El lacayo les abrió la puerta del carruaje, colocó una manta sobre sus rodillas y los caballos iniciaron la marcha.

"Me voy", se dijo Renesmee y sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el corazón. "Jamás volveré".

Cuando salieron de la vereda y tomaron el camino, Renesmee miró hacia atrás.

A la luz del sol, la casa se veía hermosa. Pero también había sido un cielo seguro que la había envuelto en sus brazos protectores. Y ahora se marchaba para siempre.

"Adiós... mi amor", susurró para sí.

Comprendió entonces que no era de la casa de quien se despedía, sino de su dueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 5**

**L**ORD Black salió de la Cámara de los Lores. Su amigo, Henry Grey Bennet, lo esperaba.

– Lo lamento, Henry.

– Era lo que esperaba, pero lo volveré a intentar, no temas. Lo haré una y otra vez hasta que logre que se apruebe esta enmienda

– Y te apoyaré.

– Hiciste cuanto pudiste. Tu discurso fue excelente y muy elocuente.

– Gracias.

– ¿En dónde ahogaremos nuestras penas?

Lord Black titubeó un momento. Estaba a punto de aceptar la sugerencia de ir a tomar una copa, pero tuvo la indefinible sensación de que debía regresar a la Casa Roth.

No podía explicárselo, pero lo acometió la súbita urgencia de marcharse a casa.

– Discúlpame, Henry, será en otra ocasión. Vine del campo sólo para cumplir mi compromiso contigo y ahora debo regresar.

– No sueles estar fuera de Londres en esta época del año. Te perdiste la carrera de Ascot – replicó su amigo.

No recibió respuesta, porque Lord Black ya se había alejado, dirigiéndose al carruaje que lo esperaba.

El vehículo tirado por cuatro excelentes pura sangre, recorría la distancia hasta la Casa Roth con asombrosa rapidez.

Al subir, recordó que había tenido el propósito de ir a la Casa Carlton. El Regente había regresado desde Londres a Brighton, para asistir al bautizo de la hija del Duque y la Duquesa de Kent en el Palacio Kessington.

Sabía que su alteza anhelaba discutir con él ciertas alteraciones y adiciones que deseaba realizar en el Pabellón Real en Brighton.

– La gente me critica y se burla del pabellón – le había comentado con amargura su alteza durante la última visita que Lord Rothvvyn le hiciera en Brighton.

– La posteridad admirará las mejorías que ha realizado usted en Londres, señor – contestó Lord Black – y un día, el Pabellón Real será uno de los sitios principales de atracción en Brighton.

Pero a pesar de que sabía que lo correcto sería visitar al Regente, Lord Black deseaba llegar a la Casa Roth.

Tomó las riendas y lanzó sus caballos a toda velocidad. Su palafrenero notaba, con gran satisfacción, cómo todos volvían la cabeza y lanzaban miradas de admiración al verlos pasar.

Resultaba imposible no admirar a Lord Black. No sólo era apuesto, sino que su sombrero de copa y su impecable aspecto complementaban la elegancia del carruaje y la magnificencia de los caballos.

Muy pronto, dejaron a Londres atrás y, manteniendo el mismo paso veloz, llegaron al valle sobre el cual se erguía la Casa Roth.

La gran mansión se veía soberbia a la luz de la tarde, que hacía brillar los rojos ladrillos como piedras preciosas.

Una bandera ondeaba en lo alto del techo y, abajo, el lago, en cuya superficie flotaban blancos cisnes, refulgía dorado.

Como siempre que veía la casa, Lord Black sintió orgullo, no sólo de ser su poseedor, sino de proceder de una larga línea de antepasados inteligentes y creativos.

Se detuvo ante la puerta del frente, bajó, y se dirigió a lo alto de la escalinata, donde lo esperaba el mayordomo.

El mayordomo, al recibir el sombrero y los guantes, le indicó:

– Una dama lo espera en el salón plateado, señor.

– ¿Una dama?

– La señorita Hale, señor.

Por un momento, Lord Black permaneció rígido y luego, con el ceño fruncido cruzó el vestíbulo.

Un lacayo le abrió la puerta del salón y al entrar vio a Rosalie de pie junto a la ventana.

Se había quitado el sombrero y la luz del sol se reflejaba en su dorada cabellera, revelando a la vez la perfección de su piel blanca y sonrosada, el transparente azul de sus ojos y la curva clásica de su boca.

Ella se volvió al escucharlo entrar y, con una exclamación de alegría, corrió a su encuentro.

– ¡Jacob

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta era abrupta y cortante.

– ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

Como Lord Black la miraba sin hablar, extendió sus brazos hacia él como si deseara rodearle el cuello.

– ¡Tenía que venir, Jacob! – exclamó con tono dramático – ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Estuvo a punto de arrojarse en sus brazos, pero él se alejó y se detuvo de espaldas a la chimenea.

– No te invité.

– Lo sé, pero no podía estar sin verte. Así que decidí venir esta tarde.

– No tenemos nada qué decirnos. ¡Nada!

– Yo tengo mucho qué decir – insistió Rosalie con tono meloso, acercándose de nuevo a él – Me he dado cuenta de cuánto te amo y de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Lord Black la miró y sus labios se plegaron en una sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Qué pudo haberte provocado este estallido de pasión? ¿No será el hecho de que Verton haya partido para el continente? – observó.

El súbito brillo de los ojos de Rosalie le indicó que ella no esperaba que él lo supiera. Rosalie, sin embargo, no cambió su tono de voz al añadir:

–Cometí un error, Jacob, cuando te envié a Renesmee esa noche, o más bien, al permitir que mamá me obligara. Ya sabes que me prohibía siquiera pensar en casarme contigo.

– ¿Así que fue tu madre quien te obligó a fallarme en el último momento?

– Sí, sí, fue mamá. Como sabes, es muy autoritaria y no podía desobedecerla. Te amo, y se lo dije, pero no quiso escucharme.

Los ojos de Lord Black eran duros.

– Eres buena actriz, Rosalie, pero no lo suficiente. Sé por qué has venido hoy aquí. Verton habló y la sociedad ya no te sonríe tanto como antes.

– ¡No es verdad! Y, de todas maneras, no importa. Te amo, es lo único que interesa.

– ¿Aun cuando no soy duque?

– Jamás me quise casar con Emmet. Mamá me obligaba y mientras él permaneció en Inglaterra no me atreví a ponerme en contacto contigo. Pero ahora que se fue, soy libre. Libre para venir a ti, que es lo que deseo.

– ¿No has pensado que ya es demasiado tarde? Como sabes, estoy casado.

Hizo una pausa y preguntó:

– ¿Viste a Renesmee? ¿Qué le has dicho?

– No te inquietes. Renesmee no interferirá en nuestros planes.

– ¿Cuáles planes? ¡No permitiré que inquietes a Renesmee!

Lord Black se dispuso a tirar del cordón de la campanilla y al adivinar sus intenciones, Rosalie se apresuró a decir:

– No tiene caso que la llames. Renesmee se fue.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?

– Le dije lo mucho que te amo – le explicó Rosalie – y estuvo de acuerdo en alejarse de tu vida. Después de todo, sólo te casaste con ella para vengarte de mí, para castigarme.

– ¿Renesmee estuvo de acuerdo en alejarse de mi vida? ¿Cómo? ¿Adónde fue?

– No te molestará ya más. Hice arreglos para su futuro. Estará bien. No hay necesidad de que pienses más en ella.

– ¿Adónde se fue?

– Vamos... ¿qué importa? No has anunciado tu matrimonio, así que nadie en Londres lo sabe. Estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo en cuanto sea posible, mañana o el día siguiente. Así estaremos siempre juntos, tal como lo deseabas. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el rostro de Lord Black se contraía con una ira incontenible.

– ¿Te imaginas que te tocaría, ya no digamos que me casaría contigo, después de la forma en que tú y tu madre trataron a Renesmee?

– Yo nada tuve que ver, y si te ha contado un montón de mentiras, no tienes por qué creerlas. Siempre ha sido una embustera y tramposa. Después de todo, no es más que una bastarda. Mi madre la cuidaba por caridad.

– ¿Adónde se fue?

– ¿Por qué te interesas en ella? ¡Es una pobre fea y macilenta! Y yo estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti, Jacob. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

– ¡Me das asco! Y aun cuando no quisiera ni tocarte, si no me dices a dónde se fue Renesmee te obligaré a revelármelo, aunque tenga que golpearte como tu madre golpeaba a esa pobre criatura.

Hablaba con tal vehemencia que, por instinto, Rosalie retrocedió.

– ¡Debes estar loco para hablarme así!

– ¡Y será peor si no contestas a mi pregunta! ¿En dónde está Renesmee?

Dio un paso hacia ella y Rosalie se atemorizó.

– ¡No me toques! ¡Te lo diré!

– ¡Qué sea rápido! – ordenó Lord Black.

– Le di dinero para que se fuera a Norfolk. No sé con exactitud adónde, pero tomó la diligencia.

– ¿En el cruce de caminos?

– La llevé hasta allí.

Lord Black se dirigió hacia la puerta, y al llegar a ella, se volvió para decir:

– ¡Fuera de mi casa! Si te encuentro aquí a mi regreso, ordenaré que te echen.

Cerró la puerta con un violento portazo.

El mayordomo lo vio pasar con el rostro descompuesto por la ira, pero Lord Black no se detuvo, dirigiéndose a las caballerizas.

– ¡Mi carruaje de viaje con cuatro caballos frescos, enseguida! – ordenó.

En unos minutos, tenía listo el carruaje y, si había viajado desde Londres con gran rapidez, ahora obligaba a sus caballos a correr a una velocidad descomunal.

Al llegar al cruce de caminos, aminoró un poco la marcha para preguntar a Ned, que iba a su lado:

– ¿Qué camino toma la diligencia que va a Londres?

– El de la derecha, señor.

Lord Black tomó ese camino y, a pesar de las curvas, mantuvo la misma velocidad. Ned tenía que asirse con fuerza del pescante para no caer, diciéndose que era la primera vez que su señoría forzaba tanto sus caballos.

Caía la tarde cuando, unos metros más adelante, divisaron la diligencia. Como el camino era angosto, a Lord Black le tomó un poco de tiempo pasarla, pero cuando lo consiguió hizo detenerse a sus sudorosos caballos, atravesándolos en el camino, a fin de cerrar el paso a la diligencia.

– ¿Qué piensa que hace? – preguntó amenazador el cochero.

– _Milady_, debe ir en el interior, Ned – indicó Lord Black – dile que venga conmigo.

– Sí, señor.

El cochero y su acompañante protestaron; pero él, sin prestarles atención, abrió la pesada portezuela.

Comprimida entre gordos granjeros, unos niños, un pastor y dos viajantes de comercio, vio a Renesmee.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada, y la capucha de la capa casi le cubría la frente, a fin de que los demás pasajeros no la vieran llorar.

Los sollozos habían acudido incontenibles a su garganta conforme la diligencia la llevaba cada vez más lejos de cuanto significaba seguridad y felicidad.

Al cruzar las puertas de la Casa Roth, Renesmee admitió para sí que perdía para siempre al hombre que amaba.

Lo amaba, pensó, desde que la besó en la iglesia al confundirla con Rosalie.

Lo había amado, aunque le temía, cuando, al entrar en su habitación, le pareció el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.

Y no se trataba sólo de su apariencia. Algo en él la atraía de forma instintiva, como si la zona más secreta de su alma reconociera en él a su igual.

Cuando permanecía sola en su habitación, le parecía que la casa, el mobiliario, los cuadros, formaban parte de él. Así como su antepasado había construido la mansión con lo mejor de sí mismo, Lord Black había imprimido en ella su personalidad.

Renesmee tuvo que reconocer que le había entregado a él el corazón de manera irrevocable y sin esperanzas.

"Lo amo, lo amo", había susurrado para sí, " y ahora jamás lo volveré a ver".

Rosalie no había esperado a verla partir. En cuanto vio que Renesmee subió a la diligencia, regresó a toda prisa a la Casa Roth.

A pesar del ruido, el olor a tabaco y el sudor de la atestada diligencia, Renesmee no podía dejar de pensar en la belleza de Rosalie.

Lord Black la admiraría al volver esa tarde. Lo imaginaba al entrar en la casa, y creía ver a los perros cuando corrían para saludarlo. Entonces descubriría que no era ella quien lo esperaba, sino Rosalie.

La rodearía con sus brazos y la besaría. Al pensarlo, Renesmee sentía un dolor mayor que el que le producían las golpizas de su madrastra.

"¿Cómo soportaré pensar en él el resto de mi vida?", se había preguntado, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

La diligencia rodaba a tumbos y se detenía en cada pequeño poblado. Algunos pasajeros descendieron; otros subieron y del techo subían y bajaban paquetes.

Pero Renesmee sólo podía pensar en Lord Black; en sus charlas amistosas y comprensivas, en las ocasionales miradas que la dejaban sin aliento y la hacían perder el habla.

¿Sentiría algún cariño por ella?, se preguntaba. ¿O sólo había sido para él una molestia, alguien a quien había encontrado por casualidad y de quien ahora se alegraba de librarse?

Intentó recobrar él orgullo y el valor que siempre pensó que poseía. Debía enfrentarse a los hechos: Ella no le importaba, era para él sólo una mujer a la que jamás habría prestado atención y que había conocido sólo por la perfidia de Rosalie.

Había sentido pena por ella, eso era evidente, ¿pero qué otro sentimiento podría despertarle alguien tan poco atractiva?

Se dijo que nadie que hubiera conocido la increíble belleza de Rosalie podría reparar en ninguna otra mujer, por fascinante que fuera y como ella no tenía ningún atractivo, no podría aspirar siquiera a llamar la atención de un hombre tan exigente como Lord Black.

Siempre supuso que en la vida de él existían muchas mujeres, y la charla de Nattie lo confirmó.

– Su señoría siempre ha recibido demasiado de la vida – le dijo una vez – Desde que era pequeño lo echaron a perder todos con su admiración.

– ¿Siempre fue tan apuesto? – preguntó Renesmee.

– ¡Era el niño más bello que yo haya conocido, como un pequeño ángel! Y cuando creció, cómo lo perseguían las damas. Y con su físico, su fortuna y su posición social, es el sueño dorado de cualquier jovencita y, sin duda, el marido que todas las madres desean para sus hijas.

– Es extraño que no se haya casado antes.

– Eso le decía yo con frecuencia. Pero siempre se reía y me decía que todavía no encontraba una mujer que correspondiera a su ideal.

Pero la encontró, había pensado Renesmee ahogando un sollozo. Conoció a Rosalie, que era tan bella como apuesto su señoría.

¡Una pareja ideal! Ya podía imaginar la emoción que su matrimonio causaría entre la alta sociedad.

El llevaría a Rosalie a la Casa Carlton. Sería una hermosa asistente en la apertura del Parlamento y, sin duda, la noble más bella de la coronación.

Renesmee no había podido contener los sollozos que sacudían su pecho. Se había enamorado de un hombre que estaba tan fuera de su alcance como las estrellas del cielo.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, parecían repetir las ruedas de la diligencia. Y también repetían su propia respuesta:

"¡No puedo evitarlo!"

Escuchó que uno de los pasajeros, un granjero, protestaba:

– ¿Por qué nos detenemos ahora? Ya es muy tarde.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y un sirviente de librea asomó la cabeza. Vio a Renesmee y se dirigió a ella:

– Su señoría la espera afuera, _milady_.

Ella levantó el rostro con rapidez. Lo miró, incrédula.

– ¿Su... señoría?

– La espera, _milady_.

Ned la ayudó a descender y ella vio el carruaje con los cuatro caballos atravesado en el camino.

Su corazón palpitaba, sofocándola, mientras caminaba hacia él. Ned la ayudó a subir y luego le cubrió las piernas con una manta cuando se sentó junto a Lord Black.

Los caballos iniciaron de nuevo la marcha.

Durante un momento, Renesmee no se atrevió siquiera a mirar a Lord Black, ya que Ned escucharía cuanto dijera y como él tampoco hablaba, le dirigió al fin una mirada furtiva.

Aunque él estaba de perfil, pudo notar que tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. ¡Estaba furioso! Y era con ella, a pesar de que había hecho lo que creyó mejor para él. ¡Lo que pensó que lo haría feliz!

Lord Black condujo el carruaje hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde los caballos podían dar vuelta y se detuvo para dejar pasar a la diligencia.

El sol, que se hundía en un resplandor glorioso, ya había desaparecido en el horizonte. Oscurecía y el camino hacia la casa Roth se cubría de sombras.

– ¿Por qué se fue? – preguntó Lord Black antes de reiniciar la marcha.

– Pensé... que no querría... que me quedara,... más tiempo – tartamudeó Renesmee.

– ¿Y usted deseaba irse?

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo, entre asombrada y temerosa, y él notó huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y vio que sus pestañas estaban húmedas.

Entonces sonrió y su expresión se animó al añadir:

– ¿No ha aprendido todavía que nunca dejo un edificio sin terminar?

El dolor desapareció del pecho de Renesmee y ya no sintió temor.

Una ola de increíble felicidad la envolvió, pero antes que pudiera responderle, él tiró de las riendas y los caballos empezaron a moverse.

"¡Me lleva de vuelta!", se dijo. "¡De vuelta... a casa!"

Los caballos galopaban, pero ahora con menor velocidad que antes.

Renesmee ya no tenía que soportar el olor, el calor y la proximidad de los otros pasajeros. El viento rozaba su rostro y una profunda emoción embargaba su corazón.

No había necesidad de palabras. Lord Black de nuevo, la rescataba de un profundo calabozo para sacarla a la deslumbrante luz.

Un grupo de vacas que cruzaban el camino los detuvo, lo cual aprovechó Lord Black para preguntarle:

– ¿Se siente bien?

– Sí... bastante... bien.

Su pena había desaparecido. Todo le parecía luminoso y lleno de esplendor. Estaba al lado de él y eso era todo lo que le pedía a la vida.

Oscurecía y las nubes se hacían más densas, presagiando lluvia, pero como transitaban por un camino estrecho, y zigzagueante, con el bosque a ambos lados, era peligroso avanzar con rapidez.

Se movía por lo tanto con lentitud cuando, al salir de una curva, escucharon un grito al lado derecho del camino.

Lord Black, instintivamente, se detuvo cuando dos hombres a caballo aparecieron frente a ellos.

– ¡Alto y manos arriba!

Renesmee lanzó un grito ahogado y vio que Lord Black volvía la cabeza hacia los dos enmascarados, que se detuvieron junto al vehículo.

El bajó la mano hacia una bolsa donde siempre llevaba una pistola para casos de emergencia, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla, el salteador disparó y lo hirió en un hombro.

Renesmee lanzó un grito y Lord Black, soltando las riendas, se llevó la mano izquierda hacia el hombro lastimado.

– ¡Será mejor que no intente ninguna otra tontería! – amenazó el salteador con voz ronca.

– ¡Sáquenlos del camino! – ordenó otra voz y Renesmee se volvió hacia la izquierda, donde había otro enmascarado más.

¡Y Lord Black herido!

El hombre que disparó se acercó más al carruaje. Lord Black, a quien el disparo había hecho inclinarse hacia adelante, se había incorporado de nuevo y miró desafiante al salteador.

– ¿Qué diablos quieren? ¡Traemos poco de valor!

– Necesitamos con urgencia buenos caballos.

– ¡Malditos! – exclamó furioso Lord Black.

Renesmee notó entonces que el salteador volteaba su pistola y la tomaba del cañón. Levantó el brazo y ella comprendió que se disponía a golpear a Lord Black en la cabeza con la cacha.

Se puso de pie enseguida y extendió las manos para proteger a Lord Black.

– ¡No! – gritó desesperada – ¡No puede hacerlo!

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el salteador.

Con voz quebrada por el miedo, ella logró tartamudear:

– Porque... a usted... lo conocen como... "El caballero de los... caminos" y ningún… caballero... golpearía a un hombre... desarmado y herido.

El salteador lo miró.

– Tiene valor, señorita. Está bien, pero dígale al señor que se guarde sus maldiciones.

Lord Black iba a decir algo, pero Renesmee le tapó la boca con la mano. Sabía que estaba furioso y que era incapaz de controlarse y de medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Al sentir los temblorosos dedos de ella contra sus labios, él dijo en voz muy baja y controlada:

– No lo provocaré.

– Por favor... no lo haga – le suplicó Renesmee –¡Estoy… muy... asustada!

El la miró y ella se sentó de nuevo a su lado, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitante.

Rodeó el brazo de Lord Black con sus dos manos, como para darse valor y sentir su protección.

Los asaltantes condujeron los caballos del carruaje fuera del camino y se adentraron por una vereda dentro del bosque. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a un claro, donde, en fecha reciente, se habían derribado algunos árboles.

Mientras unos empezaban a soltar los caballos, otro asaltante hizo descender a Ned y lo ató a un árbol.

El que disparó contra Lord Black se acercó a ellos a un lado del vehículo y ordenó:

– Sus carteras y bolsa y todo lo demás que traigan de valor ¡y rápido!

Se inclinó y tomó la pistola que Lord Black había tratado de sacar y, mirándola, exclamó:

– Es mucho mejor de las que yo puedo comprar. Y también sus caballos son de los más finos que hemos conseguido.

Renesmee comprendió que trataba de provocar deliberadamente, a Lord Black, por lo que le apretó a él el brazo con más fuerza.

– Entregue mi cartera al "Caballero de los caminos" –indicó con voz calmada, pero sarcástica.

Renesmee hizo lo que él decía y los ojos del hombre se dirigieron hacia su bolso de mano.

– También me lo llevaré. Se lo regalaré a una mujer que me gusta.

Renesmee se lo entregó, y cuando el hombre lo abrió lanzó un pequeño silbido de sorpresa al ver su contenido.

– ¡Es usted una mujer valiente! ¡Así es como me gustan!

Le dirigió una mirada maliciosa con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo un gesto con los labios que la atemorizó.

De pronto, sintió un miedo desesperado de algo que no comprendía y se acercó más a Lord Black. El salteador extendió la mano hacia ella y Renesmee notó que Lord Black se ponía rígido.

Entonces se escuchó un grito de los hombres que soltaban los caballos. Ya empezaban a alejarse con los animales de su señoría y le indicaban a su compañero que se les uniera.

– ¡No tengo tiempo! – exclamó mientras se echaba la pistola al bolsillo –¡Lástima, es usted una bonita pieza!

Espoléo su caballo y se reunió con los demás y un instante después desaparecieron entre la espesura.

Entonces empezó a llover. Renesmee, inmediatamente, miró a Lord Black.

– Le atenderé el brazo, pero primero debemos buscar dónde cobijarnos. ¿Cree poder caminar?

– Sí, por supuesto.

Renesmee notó que la chaqueta de él tenía una gran mancha escarlata. Bajó con presteza y, rápidamente, rodeó el vehículo para ayudarlo a descender, pero él se movió con cierta facilidad y se apresuró a caminar hacia los árboles.

Renesmee se volvió hacia Ned.

– Vuelvo en un momento a desatarlo, pero primero debo encontrar un lugar para que su señoría no se moje.

– Estaré bien, _milady_.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la espesura, donde los árboles podrían protegerlos de la lluvia, Renesmee lanzó una exclamación. Delante de ellos se alzaba una rústica cabaña de troncos.

Con seguridad la habían hecho los leñadores que trabajaban en las cercanías, se dijo, y corriendo hacia la puerta la abrió y sintió una oleada de calor.

Quedaba aún el rescoldo de una chimenea improvisada, en la que apenas unas horas antes había ardido un buen fuego.

Renesmee dejó la puerta abierta y corrió hacia donde Lord Black, lento y tambaleante, caminaba entre los árboles.

– ¡Encontré una cabaña!

– Será un alivio – le contestó y ella notó que era un esfuerzo para él hablar.

Al llegar a la, cabaña, se dejó caer exhausto en el suelo de tierra. Renesmee llevaba con ella su pequeño bulto de costura que había tomado de la Casa Roth. Lo abrió y dijo:

– Voy a cortar su manga para poder vendarle el brazo. Trataré de no lastimarlo, aun cuando será imposible quitarle la chaqueta sin que le duela.

Sólo tenía sus pequeñas tijeras de bordar, pero logró cortar la manga de la fina chaqueta. Vio que la herida estaba en lo alto del hombro y pensó con cierto alivio, que tal vez la bala sólo había rozado la piel, sin tocar el hueso.

La sangre le impedía sentirse segura de nada. Escurría por el brazo de Lord Black y lo cubría todo, incluso su mano, con un hilo escarlata.

Renesmee hizo una compresa con su ropa interior, la presionó contra la herida para detener la sangre y la vendó con tiras que había cortado de su camisón.

Cuando terminó pudo notar, a pesar de la penumbra de la cabaña, la palidez de Lord Black y comprendió que debía sufrir mucho.

– Iré a liberar a Ned.

– Hay una botella de coñac en el carruaje. ¿Sería tan amable de traerla?

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el vehículo. Ya para entonces llovía con fuerza.

Tomó el coñac, así como la manta, y regresó presurosa a la cabaña. Entregó la botella abierta a Lord Black, tomó sus tijeras y volvió a donde estaba Ned.

Resultaba difícil tratar de cortar la gruesa cuerda con que lo habían atado. Primero, intentó deshacer el nudo, pero no lo logró.

– Iré por ayuda, _milady_ – dijo Ned cuando al fin logró soltarlo.

– Sí, por favor. Me temo que la villa más cercana se encuentra lejos. Recuerdo que hace bastante la dejamos atrás.

– Tal vez tengo que ir todavía más lejos. En esos lugares pequeños será difícil encontrar algo conveniente en qué transportar a su señoría.

– Supongo que tienes razón, Ned. En ese caso, lleva por favor los cojines del vehículo a la cabaña, para que su señoría esté más cómodo. Allí había un fuego en la chimenea.

– Lo encenderé de nuevo, así tendrán calor y algo de luz mientras yo vuelvo.

Ned arrancó los asientos acojinados, los llevó a la cabaña y ayudó a Renesmee a colocarlos, de modo que Lord Black pudiera sentarse en uno de ellos y recostarse en el otro.

Para entonces, la oscuridad era casi total. Por fortuna, había suficiente madera y la chimenea tenía buen tiro. Hubo más claridad cuando Ned encendió de nuevo el fuego.

– Me iré ahora, su señoría. Volveré tan rápido como pueda.

– Gracias, Ned – contestó Lord Black.

Ned desapareció en la oscuridad, después de apilar una buena cantidad de madera, que según calculó Renesmee alcanzaría para varias horas.

Entonces, al darse cuenta de que Lord Black sostenía con mucho trabajo el brazo lastimado, lanzó una exclamación y salió de la cabaña.

Unos segundos después, regresó con su enagua en la mano, después de quitársela afuera. La extendió en el piso y cortó con las tijeras una tira larga.

Con mucha suavidad, la cruzó por el cuello de Lord Black, para que le sirviera de cabestrillo.

– ¿Está mejor así? – preguntó.

– Es usted una enfermera muy competente.

– Sólo espero haber hecho lo correcto. Mamá estaba muy orgullosa de sus vendajes y siempre le enviaban a quienes se lastimaban, en especial los niños. Yo siempre le ayudé, pero jamás lo había hecho sola.

– Le estoy muy agradecido.

Ella lo miró dudosa, y dijo con voz queda:

– Es mi... culpa... que le haya sucedido esto. ¿Cómo podré... pagarle... la pérdida... de sus... caballos?

– ¡Pudimos perder algo más valioso!

Ella pensó que se refería al hecho de que el forajido podía haberlo matado. Luego recordó también que el hombre había extendido la mano hacia ella y tembló.

– Ya todo está bien – dijo Lord Black como si adivinara sus pensamientos – Todo ha terminado. Sólo tendremos que soportar una larga espera hasta que Ned traiga ayuda. Le sugiero que se siente junto a mí para que la manta nos cubra a ambos.

– Sí, claro.

Renesmee no pudo evitar experimentar una extraña emoción cuando sintió el cuerpo de él junto al suyo. Estaba a su lado, y apenas unas cuantas horas antes sufría con la idea de que no volvería a verlo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento.

– Me temo que hemos perdido la cena. ¡Y se trataba de una ocasión especial:

–Yo estoy... feliz... aquí.

– Se portó muy valiente y como me parece que debe haberse agotado, me gustaría que tomara un poco de coñac.

Renesmee iba a negarse, pero le pareció que sería un error discutir. Tomó unos pequeños sorbos y sintió que el coñac la quemaba por dentro. Luego, le entrego a él la botella para que bebiera el resto.

– ¿Se siente mejor? – le preguntó.

– Estoy... bastante... bien. Es de... usted... de quien… debemos preocuparnos.

– Creo que lo más sensato que podemos hacer sería tratar de dormir un rato – le indicó con voz cansada.

Cerró los ojos después de un bostezo y Renesmee se volvió para mirarlo. ¡Qué apuesto era!, pensó. Estaba con él a solas y ya no tendría que decirle nunca adiós.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué le dijo a Rosalie y por qué había ido a buscarla? Tenía una decena de preguntas qué hacer, pero sabía que no era el momento de que él las contestara.

Por lo pronto, debía conformarse con lo que los dioses le brindaban. El hombre que amaba estaba a su lado y sin importar lo que el futuro le deparara, al menos estaría con él un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Te amo!", hubiera deseado decir con voz alta y su corazón repetía una y otra vez:

"¡Te amo, te amo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 6**

**C**UANDO la doncella entró en la habitación para descorrer las cortinas, Renesmee se despertó. Sin moverse, se quedó acostada un momento mientras admiraba la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el techo e inundaba toda la habitación.

Nattie entró detrás de la doncella, llevando a Royal atado a un collar, listo para su paseo por el jardín.

Ya hacía más de una semana, se dijo Renesmee, que habían regresado a Londres.

Cuando Ned regresó, había resultado más rápido ir a la Casa Black que volver al campo, aparte de que Lord Black requería los cuidados de un cirujano.

Hacia el amanecer, habían escuchado los pasos que se acercaban a la cabaña.

Lord Black estaba dormido, así que ella dijo con voz baja para no sobresaltarlo:

– Ya volvió Ned.

El abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Renesmee lo sostenía en sus brazos, y que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de ella.

Cuando sugirió que ambos debían dormir, había apoyado la cabeza en el cojín traído del vehículo. No era muy cómodo, pero al menos no le lastimaba el brazo.

Mientras Renesmee permaneció despierta, pensando cuánto lo amaba, él se puso un poco inquieto. Murmuraba en sueños y ella adivinó que la herida le dolía y que tal vez tenía fiebre.

Sin saber qué hacer, se acercó más a él y lo observó a la luz del fuego, con el temor de que hiciera un movimiento brusco que provocara que la herida sangrara de nuevo.

Entonces, inesperadamente, él se deslizó un poco más abajo del cojín y se volvió hacia ella. Automáticamente, Renesmee lo rodeó con los brazos.

El había reclinado la cabeza contra su pecho y, como si eso fuera lo que buscaba, se sumió en profundo sueño.

Al principio, Renesmee temió moverse. No se atrevía casi a respirar; pero, después, la cercanía de él había despertado en ella una extraña y desconocida sensación.

Lo amaba desesperadamente, pero su amor tenía a la vez algo de protectora ternura maternal.

Deseaba salvar a Lord Black de todo lo desagradable, incómodo y malo de la vida. Le parecía un niño a quien debía proteger de la infelicidad, el sufrimiento y la soledad.

Le bastaba inclinar un poco la cabeza para tocarle el cabello con los labios. Era suave y sedoso, y cuando lo besó se avergonzó de su atrevimiento.

El nunca lo sabría, pensó, y cuando ya no se interesara más en ella, siempre podría recordar ese momento, viéndolo con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho, como si se hubiera vuelto hacia ella en busca de algo que nadie más podía ofrecerle.

Renesmee se durmió, y aunque el brazo se le adormeció y le produjo calambres, no se movió. El éxtasis que sentía en su alma la recompensaba por todo lo que había sufrido en los años anteriores.

Era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Rosalie, podría quitarle y que atesoraría en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

Cuando Lord Black despertó advirtió que estaba reclinado sobre ella, y por un momento no se movió, pero luego se incorporó cuando Ned abrió la puerta.

Sin mirarlo, Renesmee se había alejado un poco de su lado y aunque le dolía el brazo, se obligó a hablar con tranquilidad al preguntar:

– ¿Trajo un carruaje cómodo, Ned?

– Uno muy cómodo, _milady_.

Había recorrido el camino a Londres en silencio y cuando llegaron a la Casa Black, condujeron al herido a su dormitorio. Renesmee, al instante, envió a buscar a un cirujano.

– Su señoría acude al señor Henry Clive, _milady_ – le informó el mayordomo–-. Es uno de los especialistas que atienden a su Alteza Real.

– Mande a buscarlo enseguida. ¿Quién es el médico de su señoría?

– Sir William Knighton, que también lo es de su Alteza Real.

Había enviado a buscar a ambos, y sólo hasta que recibió el reporte médico, Renesmee, cansada y exhausta, se retiró a dormir.

Durmió hasta tarde y cuando despertó se enteró de que Nattie había llegado de la Casa Roth y había traído a Royal con ella.

Le encantó verlos y Nattie, enseguida, dio instrucciones irrevocables que Renesmee tuvo que obedecer.

A pesar de sus protestas, la obligó a guardar cama tres días y sólo después le permitió dar breves paseos por el jardín que rodeaba la Casa Black.

Más tarde, la dejó leer y ocuparse de los poemas escritos por Lord Hadley.

– ¡Si estoy bien, muy bien, Nattie – protestaba; y aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía débil.

"Se debió a la impresión de ver herido a Lord Black", se había dicho, pero, si bien trataba de olvidarlo, sabía que el sufrimiento y desesperación que sintió cuando Rosalie la obligó a irse le habían hecho mucho daño.

Ahora estaba de regreso en la Casa Black, aunque su placer disminuía porque no podía ver a Lord Black.

Tenía la esperanza de que enviara por ella, pero los días pasaron, y aunque Nattie le informaba cómo seguía, no recibió la anhelada invitación a verlo.

Por fin, un tanto turbada, preguntó a Nattie:

– ¿No podría yo... ver a su... señoría?

– Sir William dijo que no debería recibir visitas los primeros dos días y después no ha pedido verla.

Renesmee titubeó, pero se atrevió a decir:

– Me gustaría verlo. ¿Por qué no me... quiere... ver?

– Creo que a todos los hombres y quizá al amo Jacob más que a los otros, les perturba tener que permanecer recluidos. Siempre fue así, desde pequeño. Jamás aceptaba sentirse enfermo o con dolor. No le gusta siquiera hablar de debilidad. Una noche que estaba muy enfermo y no me escuchó entrar en su dormitorio, lo encontré que repetía, una y otra vez: "¡Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien!"

Renesmee recordó la valentía con que había sufrido las molestias de su hombro herido, y en cierto modo le reconfortó pensar que se abstenía de verla por orgullo, sin que ello significara que no necesitaba de su presencia.

Sin embargo como suspiraba por verlo, esa mañana no pudo evitar preguntar:

– ¿Cómo amaneció su señoría?

– No lo he visto – le contestó Nattie – pero a juzgar por el desayuno que vi le llevaban, imagino que se repone con rapidez. – Me dijo ayer que la herida casi había cerrado.

– El señor Clive está muy complacido con el progreso de su señoría. Dice que nunca ha conocido un caballero que sane con tanta rapidez y tan bien.

– ¡Me alegro... mucho!

Como Nattie no contestó, añadió:

– Es un hermoso día. Me quiero levantar y salir al jardín con Royal.

– Pero manténgalo alejado de los tiestos de flores – le advirtió Nattie –se hubiera ruborizado al oír lo que el jardinero decía.

– ¡Se comportó muy grosero! – observó Renesmee – Creyó que había un hueso enterrado bajo los geranios.

Pensó que la travesura del animal divertiría a Lord Black, y dibujó un pequeño boceto a lápiz del perro escarbando bajo las flores.

Lo puso en un sobre y le pidió a Nattie que lo entregara a su señoría y cuando supo que lo había hecho reír, dibujó otro que representaba a los perros y a ella esperando con paciencia detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Nunca había sido muy hábil con la acuarela, que se consideraba una parte importante de la educación de una dama, pero tenía facilidad para las caricaturas, con las que divertía a su padre con frecuencia.

Así, al menos, tenía la satisfacción de saber que se comunicaba con Lord Black de alguna manera. Incluso se atrevió a esperar que le enviara una nota en respuesta. pero no fue así.

Quizá, pensó con súbito temor, lamentaba ahora haber impedido que ella marchara a Norfolk. ¡Tal vez pensaba que había cometido un error y ella ya no le interesaba! Entonces recordó que le había dicho que nunca dejaba sin terminar un edificio en el que estuviera trabajando.

Y ella, sin duda, todavía no estaba terminada, pero cuando lo estuviera... aquel pensamiento era como una nube oscura en el horizonte de su vida.

Sacó a Royal al jardín y el perro se portó bien, porque lo mantuvo ocupado jugando con una rama y una pelota.

Renesmee almorzó sola, y cuando subió para descansar, según las instrucciones de Nattie, la encontró en su habitación.

– Espero que intente dormir, _milady_ y no se ponga a leer.

– Quisiera leer un poco.

– Está bien, pero no mucho. Tiene que estar muy bonita esta noche.

– ¿Esta... noche?

– Su señoría espera que cene con él.

– ¡Oh, Nattie!

Renesmee casi no podía hablar y después de un momento, preguntó:

– ¿Ya se recuperó su señoría?

– Tengo entendido que todos regresamos mañana al Parque Roth.

– ¡Oh, me alegro... me alegro... mucho!

Le pareció que alguien había tomado toda la luz del sol que había en el cielo y la hubiera puesto en sus brazos; tenía la sensación de poder bailar en el aire y volar a la luna.

Como deseaba verse bien para él, durmió un rato y después permaneció acostada, mientras contaba los minutos hasta que fuera hora de vestirse.

Cuando se estaba bañando, Nattie trajo un vestido nuevo.

– Su señoría desea que use este vestido hoy por la noche.

Era muy diferente a todos los que Renesmee había visto hasta entonces.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué color era. Estaba hecho de capas superpuestas de gasa en diferentes tonos de azul y verde, sobre un fondo plateado y, aunque revelaba las suaves curvas de su figura, la hacía aparecer casi etérea.

Mientras Renesmee se admiraba en el espejo, Nattie le llevó una gran caja de piel y la colocó en el tocador.

– Su señoría le pide que use esto.

Abrió la caja y Renesmee vio que contenía un collar de pequeñas estrellas de diamantes, colocadas con tan exquisito gusto, que parecían hechas por diminutas manos de hadas. También había varias estrellas para el pelo, que hacían juego con el collar.

Los diamantes reflejaban el nuevo brillo de su cabello, que aumentaba día a día. Su cabellera ya no era escasa y opaca. Formaba ondas que le llegaban hasta los hombros y tenía un grosor y brillo como jamás lo había tenido.

Renesmee sabía que ello se debía a la loción de durazno que Nattiele aplicaba todas las noches por instrucciones de la hierbera y también se enteró de que el cabello revelaba el estado de salud.

La caja contenía, además, un brazalete de estrellas y Renesmee se lo puso.

Se levantó del tocador para contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Observó su imagen, desde la reluciente cabellera hasta las zapatillas bordadas que hacían juego con su vestido.

Era difícil reconocer ahora a la sufrida, delgada y temerosa muchacha con quien Lord Black se había casado por venganza.

Por un momento, Renesmee sólo pudo ver sus ojos, que brillaban tanto como las joyas que adornaban su cabello.

También pudo notar que su piel era blanca y suave, con redondeces que antes no existían.

– ¡Se le ve preciosa, _milady_!

Cuando ella se ruborizó por el halago y se miró de nuevo al espejo, vio, en lugar de su propia cara, el bello rostro de Rosalie: los ojos azules, la dorada cabellera, y el cutis de durazno.

Se retiró del espejo.

Era inútil, se dijo, esperar que Lord Black la admirara tanto como a Rosalie, pero quizá sería gentil con ella... por lástima.

Pero, sin importar lo que él sintiera por ella, lo amaba, y deseaba verlo con tanta desesperación, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no correr, en vez de caminar, cuando bajaba la escalera hacia el salón donde la esperaba.

Cuando lo vio, al fondo del salón, pensó que ningún hombre podría ser más irresistible y atractivo.

Su chaqueta de etiqueta lo ceñía como una segunda piel y su blanca corbata era una obra de arte en medio de las puntas altas del cuello.

Ya no estaba tan bronceado y se veía un poco más delgado, pero en realidad eso lo favorecía.

Renesmee, sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó a él, y mientras trataba de pensar en la forma de preguntarle cómo se sentía, lo oyó decir:

– ¡Al fin sé de qué color es su cabello!

Ella lo miró, inquisitiva y él prosiguió:

– No podía encontrar cómo definirlo, pero ahora sé que es como la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua.

Renesmee se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera se ruborizó y Lord Black le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

– Discúlpeme – dijo – Primero debí decir lo encantado que estoy de verla.

– ¿Ya se recuperó?

– Me dicen que he sido un paciente ejemplar.

Renesmee ansiaba preguntarle por qué no había permitido que lo viera, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, él prosiguió.

– El descanso le sentó bien. Eso era lo que yo quería. Se le ve del todo diferente y estoy seguro que subió de peso.

– ¡Bastante! – contestó Renesmee sonriente.

– ¡La felicito!

Ella tuvo la extraña impresión de que, mientras sus bocas pronunciaban unas palabras, sus mentes decían algo diferente.

Le costaba trabajo mirarlo a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, la estremecían pequeñas ráfagas de felicidad que la atravesaban como resplandores.

Casi no podía hablar, y sin proponérselo, recordó el momento en que la cabeza de Lord Black descansó sobre su pecho.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –lo oyó decir, pero antes que pudiera seguir adelante, el mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Renesmee no se dio cuenta de lo que comieron o bebieron. Sólo se percataba de la emoción y la alegría que le causaba el estar sentada a su lado y escuchar su voz.

La mesa estaba decorada con orquídeas verdes. A un platillo seguía otro, todos servidos en fuentes de plata por sirvientes de elegantes libreas muy bien entrenados y Renesmee se dijo que todo aquello era un sueño.

¿Era ella la misma persona que, muy poco antes, sólo podía comer las sobras de las demás y que comía en la mesa de la cocina porque su madrastra no le permitía hacerlo en el comedor?

Después de la cena, cuando volvieron al salón, Lord Black dijo:

– Sabía que las joyas la favorecerían. Pertenecieron a mi madre. Me decía que habían sido sus favoritas cuando era joven.

– ¡Son preciosas! Y ha sido usted muy gentil al prestármelas.

– Son un regalo.

Lo miró asombrada y él agregó:

– Y le tengo otro regalo.

– Pero... no debe... no puede... hablar... en serio.

– Deseo agradecerle los cuidados que tuvo con mi herida. Además tengo la impresión de que, si no me hubiera protegido del salteador, mis heridas habrían sido peores – repuso él.

Notó que Renesmee se estremecía al recordarlo y agregó enseguida:

– Pero no hablemos de eso. Hay muchas otras cosas que discutir.

– No sé... cómo... agradecérselo, pero... le tengo... también... un regalo.

– ¿En verdad? – preguntó Lord Black sorprendido.

– No es valioso, pero espero le agrade.

Renesmee cruzó la habitación hasta el lugar donde solía sentarse por las tardes y sacó un papel del cajón.

– Logré reconstruir el poema de Lord Hadley, sólo tuve que adivinar algunas palabras, que no eran importantes.

– ¿Quisiera leérmelo?

Ella extendió la hoja de papel y leyó con voz suave:

_El llamado del corazón es el llamado del amor. _

_Y juro por el cielo, allá en lo alto,_

_Que ahora y siempre mi amor será verdadero _

_Si tu corazón llama a mi corazón._

Al terminar levantó la vista, como si buscara la aprobación de Lord Black.

– Un excelente trabajo de reconstrucción. Y Lord Hadley se muestra elocuente.

– Tal vez no fuera el Lord Byron de su tiempo – sonrió Renesmee – pero imagino lo emocionada que debe haberse sentido la dama a quien lo escribió, al recibirlo.

– ¿Cree que su corazón llamó al de él?

La voz de Lord Black era profunda y Renesmee pensó que le hacía una pregunta muy personal.

Sin saber por qué, no pudo responder y, en otro tono de voz, él añadió:

– Ahora permita que le entregue un regalo, en retribución a esos deliciosos dibujos que me envió.

– Pensé que lo... divertirían.

– ¡Y así fue! Y aunque lo que le voy a dar no la divertirá, creo que le gustará.

El tomó una carpeta que estaba sobre una mesa y la puso en sus manos y cuando ella desató la cinta que la envolvía y la abrió, vio que contenía tres bocetos a lápiz.

Observó uno y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados por el asombro.

– Ese es de Miguel Angel – explicó Lord Black.

– ¡Es hermoso! ¡De una belleza increíble!

Ante el segundo, un panorama pleno de detalles, pensó que podría admirarlo durante horas.

– Ese otro es de Pieter Brueghel, pero creo que el último será el que le gustará más.

Era la cabeza de un ángel y la expresión mística y espiritual de su rostro hizo que Renesmee comprendiera que aquélla era una manifestación de auténtica belleza.

– Es de Leonardo Da Vinci – le explicó Lord Black – Fue uno de sus primeros bocetos para el ángel de su cuadro "La Virgen de las Rocas".

– ¿Realmente... son... para mí? – preguntó Renesmee casi sin aliento – ¡No puedo... creerlo!

– Quiero que me responda a una pregunta. Mire el cuadro que está sobre la chimenea.

Renesmee lo miró y vio que era un cuadro de Rubens, sin duda muy valioso.

– Ahora dígame qué tiene más significado para usted, si el cuadro terminado de Rubens, aclamado como un artista notable o los bocetos que tiene en la mano.

Renesmee lo pensó por un momento.

– Ambos son bellos a su manera. Todos me dan la sensación de belleza inexpresable, pero…

Se detuvo.

– Continúe.

– Tal vez sólo sea un sentimiento personal, pero para mí los bocetos me resultan de mayor inspiración.

Lord Black sonrió.

– ¿Sabe que William Blake, amigo mío y que también es artista y poeta, dijo una vez de ellos: "No son dibujos... ¡son inspiración!"?

– No, lo ignoraba. Pero es lo que me... sucede cuando los veo… algo interior.

Como sentía que no se había explicado bien, Renesmee continuó diciendo:

– Siento como si no mirara el boceto con mis ojos... sino con mi... alma.

Le pareció que sonaba demasiado emocional, así que agregó:

– Se reirá... de mí... por ser tan... sentimental.

– No me río, Renesmee. Quiero decirle algo – contestó él. Extendió una mano al hablar y tomó la de ella.

Renesmee no supo si fue el roce de aquellos dedos o el tono de la voz de él, pero se quedó inmóvil, como si algo extraño y maravilloso estuviera a punto de sucederle.

Casi como si él la obligara, levantó los ojos y lo miró, como si se encontrara bajo los efectos de un hechizo.

El, a su vez, la miraba como jamás lo había hecho, como jamás la había mirado hombre alguno.

– Renesmee – exclamó Lord Black.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió.

– Sir William Knighton, milord – anunció el mayordomo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de la interrupción; pero luego, como si rompiera el hilo invisible que los unía, él le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

– ¡Sir William! – exclamó – No lo esperaba.

– Así es, milord. Tenía la intención de visitarlo por la mañana, antes que partiera usted para el campo.

Sir William Knighton ya había llegado junto a Lord Black y se estrecharon las manos.

– Debe perdonar mi intromisión a esta hora – continuó Sir William – pero su Alteza Real solicita mi presencia mañana en Brighton y debo salir temprano.

– Entiendo.

– Pensé que en lugar de molestarlo antes del desayuno, sería preferible revisar su hombro esta noche, así mañana podrá regresar al campo sin preocupación.

– Es usted muy amable.

Lord Black hizo una breve pausa y añadió:

– Sir William, creo que no conoce usted a mi esposa.

– ¿Su esposa?

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Sir William.

– Hemos mantenido nuestro matrimonio en secreto y le agradeceré no se lo mencione a su Alteza Real antes que yo le escriba la noticia.

– Respetaré su deseo, como sabe su señoría, soy la discreción personificada.

Lord Black sonrió.

– Ambos sabemos que a su Alteza Real le molesta no ser el primero en enterarse de cualquier cosa que concierne a sus amigos.

– Es verdad.

– No deseo entretenerlo, ya que es un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Vamos a mi dormitorio?

– Sí, milord, por supuesto.

Lord Black advirtió que Renesmee titubeaba un momento antes de decir:

– Creo, Renesmee que entonces será mejor que nos demos las buenas noches. No quiero que te desveles por mí, ya que tenemos un día pesado mañana. Saldremos a media mañana, si te parece.

– Estaré lista.

Lord Black se llevó la mano de Renesmee a los labios y ella creyó advertir que él detenía su boca un poco más de lo usual en la suavidad de su piel.

Lord Black salió del salón delante de Sir William y ella los escuchó subir la escalera.

¡Se sentía frustrada! Como un niño a quien llevan a un espectáculo y el telón cae de pronto sin que el final lo satisfaga.

Con sensatez, se dijo que al día siguiente volverían a la Casa Roth. Allí estarían juntos. Ella viajaría junto a él y podrían continuar su conversación en el punto en que los habían interrumpido.

Abrió la carpeta. ¿Cómo era posible que él le obsequiara algo tan hermoso y exquisito? Debían ser unos bocetos muy costosos.

Pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que había encontrado algo que le gustaba mucho. Tenía la sensación de que él trataba de decirle algo y que los dibujos eran parte de un mensaje que intentaba trasmitirle.

Miró de nuevo la cabeza del ángel y se emocionó del mismo modo que cuando él le rozó la mano con los labios.

¿Cómo pudo él adivinar que los dibujos la conmoverían más que un cuadro y que siempre había anhelado poseer uno?

¡Tenían ambos tantas cosas qué decirse!

Renesmee cerró la carpeta, y cuando se disponía a subir a su dormitorio, advirtió que la hoja donde había escrito el poema de Lord Hadley ya no estaba allí.

Lord Black se lo había llevado. ¿Le habían complacido sus esfuerzos?

Ella tenía tanto que contarle acerca del trabajo que había hecho, y de cómo había tenido que improvisar para que aquello que se había escrito siglos antes hiciera sentido.

Con lentitud, subió la escalera. Había sido una velada maravillosa, pero resentía la interrupción de Sir William. ¿Qué iba a decirle Lord Black?

Al llegar a su dormitorio no encontró a Nattie, como esperaba, ni a Robinson, la doncella que solía atenderla, sino a una jovencita a quien sólo conocía de nombre.

– Buenas noches, Elsie. ¿En dónde está Nattie?

– No se siente bien, _milady_, tampoco la señorita Robinson.

– ¿No están bien?

–Creo que les hizo daño algo que cenaron. Ambas se sintieron enfermas y se me indicó que la atendiera.

– Espero que Nattie se reponga. ¿Podría subir a verla?

– Creo que sería preferible dejarla descansar, _milady_.

– Pero el doctor está aquí, podría verla si es algo serio.

– ¡Oh, no, _milady_! – respondió Elsie apresurada – No es para tanto. Sólo sentía algo de náusea. Quizá el pescado no estaba muy fresco, pero yo cené lo mismo y me siento bien.

– Entonces no debe ser nada serio – sonrió Renesmee. Se dirigió al tocador para quitarse el collar.

No creía posible que Lord Black hablara en serio al decirle que el collar era un regalo. Quizá no había entendido bien: el regalo sin duda consistía en permitir que lo usara mientras estuviera a su lado.

Renesmee colocó también en el estuche las estrellas del cabello y el brazalete y en aquel momento escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

– Espero que sea Royal – le dijo a Elsie.

Un lacayo acostumbraba sacar a pasear al perro a la hora de la cena. Renesmee pensó que habían tardado en traerlo de vuelta.

Elsie se dirigió a la puerta. Habló con alguien y volvió junto a su ama.

– Me temo, _milady_, que Royal sufrió un accidente.

– ¿Un accidente? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué sucedió?

– No es serio. ¿Desea verlo?

– Por supuesto. ¿En dónde está?

– Sígame, _milady_.

Caminaba delante de Liza y no se dirigió hacia la escalera principal, sino que continuó por el corredor hacia una de servicio que conducía a un extremo de la casa.

Sin duda era el camino más corto hacia el jardín, pensó Renesmee, mientras seguía el paso apresurado de Elsie que se movía nerviosa con rapidez.

Amaba a Royal y sabía cuánto la quería el animal. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre a su lado y dormía en su cama por las noches, aunque Nattie insistía en que debía obligarlo a dormir en su canasta. Y adondequiera que fuese allí estaba, como una pequeña sombra tras de sus talones.

Elsie la conducía por un corredor hacia una parte de la casa que ella no conocía. No había nadie allí y Renesmee supuso que toda la servidumbre se habría retirado ya a dormir.

Por fin llegaron ante una puerta y Elsie la abrió. Afuera esperaba un carruaje.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la parte de la casa que daba a la entrada de la cocina.

"Deben haber atropellado a Royal", pensó horrorizada y vio a un lacayo de pie junto al carruaje.

– Royal está adentro, _milady_ – dijo Elsie y Renesmee se acercó. Trató de mirar al interior del carruaje, que estaba a oscuras y, de pronto, alguien le cubrió la cabeza con un saco.

Mientras luchaba por zafarse, la empujaron dentro del vehículo. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y que los caballos empezaban a moverse.

Casi no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la tela del saco era gruesa y sintió que unas manos rudas ataban un cordón a su alrededor, que le mantenían los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y ceñía el saco que la cubría de la cabeza a la cintura.

– ¡Socorro! – trató de gritar con voz ahogada – ¡Socorro!

Una voz dura le contestó:

– Haga un ruido y le daré algo que la mantendrá en silencio.

El temor de que la golpearan volvió a la mente de Renesmee con más fuerza que nunca. Se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido.

Ahora le ataban los tobillos y la cuerda le rozaba y lastimaba la piel.

– ¡Así está mejor! – oyó decir al hombre – Y si se mueve o habla sin que yo se lo diga la golpearé hasta dejarla inconsciente. ¿Está claro?

Renesmee permanecía muda de miedo. ¿Qué iba a sucederle? ¿Adónde la llevaban? ¿Qué había pasado con Royal?

Entonces comprendió que Royal no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. No había sufrido ningún accidente. Había servido de carnada para obligarla a salir de su dormitorio y dirigirse al carruaje que la esperaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Adónde la conducían?

La respuesta llegó a su mente insidiosa como un reptil.

Recordó a la gente que había mencionado Lord Black. Aquellos que raptaban a jovencitas: ¡los tratantes de blancas!

En cuanto lo pensó, Renesmee trató de rechazar aquella idea. No podía ser verdad. Debía ser una treta de su imaginación. No era posible que se viera envuelta en algo tan horrible, degradante y aterrador.

Pero la idea persistía.

¿A qué otro sitio podrían llevarla? ¿Quién más estaría interesado en raptarla? No podían ser ladrones, ya que se había quitado sus joyas.

Pensó en Elsie. Parecía una doncella agradable, aunque no correspondía al tipo de sencilla campesina que solía encontrarse en las grandes mansiones de Londres.

¿Habría mentido respecto a la enfermedad de Nattie y de Robinson? Renesmee se formuló muchas preguntas para las que no encontró respuesta y cada una despertaba más aún su temor y su pánico.

Si eran los tratantes de blancas, en efecto, quienes la llevaban lejos, de modo que nadie volviera a verla nunca más, alguien debía ser responsable de ello.

¿Quién había preparado ese plan tan cuidadoso para hacerla caer en la trampa?

Sólo existía una persona capaz de odiarla hasta el punto de desear su muerte; alguien que deseaba vengarse porque Rosalie no había logrado ser la esposa de Lord Black.

Una mujer, a la que temía más que a nadie en el mundo.

¡Su supuesta madrastra!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 7**

**L**ORD Black despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo llamaba. Escuchó los gemidos de un perro

Se preguntó dónde estaría el animal y al oír un ladrido agudo y más gemidos, supo que se trataba de Royal.

El ruido provenía de la habitación de Renesmee, contigua a la suya, pero cuya puerta de comunicación no se había abierto desde que llegaron a la Casa Black.

Prestó atención y comprendió que algo andaba mal. Royal jamás gemía de ese modo si Renesmee estaba con él y, además, sus ladridos la hubieran despertado.

Lord Black se levantó, encendió la vela que estaba junto a su cama y se puso la bata de seda. Caminó hacia la puerta de comunicación y tocó con suavidad.

La única respuesta fue otro ladrido de Royal, y después de esperar un momento más, abrió la puerta.

Como la habitación estaba en penumbra, regresó a su cuarto para tomar la vela y Royal, ansioso, lo siguió.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio de Renesmee advirtió que en el aire flotaba la suave fragancia que él asociaba siempre con ella, pero cuando levantó la vela para iluminar la cama, vio que estaba intacta. ¿Adónde había ido Renesmee? ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación? Era inconcebible que a esa hora permaneciera aún en la planta baja, donde él la había dejado al subir con Sir William Knighton. A toda prisa, Lord Black regresó a su alcoba y tiró con violencia del cordón de la campanilla. Luego, salió al pasillo.

¿Qué podía haber sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible que Renesmee desapareciera?

En aquel momento vio acercarse a su ayuda de cámara, que, inquieto y con el cabello revuelto, se abrochaba la camisa.

– ¿Qué sucede, milord, se siente enfermo?

– ¿En dónde está _milady_? No se encuentra en su dormitorio.

El ayuda de cámara volvió la vista hacia la puerta de Renesmee como si pensara que su amo se había equivocado.

– Debe estar en alguna parte de la casa – dijo Lord Black como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo – Suba al dormitorio de Nattie y vea si está allí, si no está, despierte al mayordomo y dígale que venga enseguida.

– Sí, milord – contestó el ayuda de cámara, apresurándose a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Lord Black empezó a vestirse y al consultar el reloj vio que eran apenas las dos de la mañana. ¿Sería posible que Renesmee hubiera huido de nuevo?

– Estaba seguro de que se había alegrado de regresar a casa. El había visto las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro cuando salió de la diligencia y aquella noche, cuando se reunieron en el salón, parecía más feliz que nunca.

Si ahora se había ido no fue por su voluntad, estaba seguro. Pero, quién pudo convencerla de que lo abandonara de nuevo.

Lord Black estaba casi vestido cuando su ayuda de cámara entró en el dormitorio. Detrás de él venía el mayordomo.

– El aya no ha visto a la señora, milord – avisó el ayuda de cámara.

Lord Black se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

– Hobson, que busquen en toda la casa y averigua si alguien la ha visto.

– Así lo haré, su señoría.

– ¿Nadie vino después de que Sir William se fue?

– Nadie mientras yo estuve en el vestíbulo, pero preguntaré al lacayo que quedó de guardia por la noche.

– Hágalo y de prisa. También ordene un carruaje, tal vez lo necesite, no sé.

El mayordomo partió y el ayuda de cámara ayudó a Lord Black a ponerse la chaqueta.

Permanecían en silencio. Lord Black meditaba, preguntándose qué había sucedido y dónde podría buscar a Renesmee.

Aunque ella hubiera deseado, por alguna razón desconocida, reunirse con su vieja aya en Norfolk, no era probable que partiera a mitad de la noche.

Ninguna diligencia salía de Londres hasta las seis o siete de la mañana y, por lo tanto, no tenía objeto salir de la casa antes de las cinco.

– ¿Notó algo extraño Nattie cuando ayudó a la señora a acostarse?

– El aya estaba enferma anoche, señor, así como las dos doncellas principales.

– ¿Entonces, quién la atendió?

– No estoy seguro, señor, pero creo que debe haber sido Elsie.

– ¡Que venga enseguida!

El ayuda de cámara se apresuró a obedecer. Lord Black puso algunas guineas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió su cartera para asegurarse de que había varios billetes en ella.

Sin saber por qué tenía la sensación de que debía estar alerta para lo que se presentara.

Se preguntó de nuevo por qué Royal estaba solo en el dormitorio y si Renesmee se habría llevado algo consigo.

Al recordar que usaba una capa cuando se marchó en la diligencia, regresó a la habitación de ella y abrió el guardarropa.

Estaba lleno con los vestidos que Nattie había traído de la Casa Roth y con otros nuevos que él mismo había elegido cuando volvieron a Londres.

Los miró y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: no estaba el vestido que Renesmee llevaba puesto esa noche, pero sí la capa oscura, que era la única que poseía.

Se dirigió al tocador y vio que el estuche de las joyas que pertenecieran a su madre estaba abierto. El collar, las estrellas para el cabello y el brazalete estaban colocados en su lugar. Escuchó voces y volvió a su habitación. Entró el mayordomo, seguido de cuatro sirvientes.

– ¿Descubrió algo, Hobson?

– Sí, algo muy extraño, milord.

– ¿Qué?–

– Anoche, Henry sacó a pasear por el jardín a Royal durante la cena, como es la costumbre. Pero no lo subió enseguida con la señora, como eran sus órdenes.

– ¡No pensé que era algo malo, lo juro, no quería hacer nada malo! – interrumpió Henry.

– ¡Silencio! Déjame terminar de hablar con su señoría – ordenó el mayordomo. – Más tarde, George escuchó que Royal gemía y arañaba la puerta de una casita para herramientas que hay afuera. Lo sacó y lo subió.

– ¿Por qué no avisaste? – preguntó Lord Black al joven lacayo.

– Henry me vio y me dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada o me arrepentiría.

– El aya, la señorita Robinson y la otra doncella se enfermaron después de la cena, su señoría – continuó el mayordomo – así que Elsie fue quien atendió a la señora.

Lord Black miró a la joven doncella, quien llevaba puesto un chal sobre el camisón de franela y tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado. Estaba muy pálida, y aunque mantenía la cabeza en alto, le pareció que sus ojos expresaban temor.

– ¿Qué sucedió cuando ayudó a la señora a retirarse?

– Nada, su señoría –contestó desafiante Elsie.

Entonces Henry intervino.

– No es verdad, milord. Pero no queríamos hacer nada malo... ¡le juro que no imaginábamos!..

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Fue esa... señora, milord.

– ¿Cuál señora?

– Una señora que venía todos los días a preguntar por la salud de su señoría. Me preguntó también por la señora y me dio medio soberano. No sé me ocurrió que quisiera hacer nada malo... señor…

– ¿Y cada vez que venía te daba una propina?

– Sí y me preguntó si podría hablar con una de las doncellas. Se interesaba en la señora porque la conocía desde pequeña.

– ¿Así que llevaste a Elsie con ella?

– Sí, señor, pero no a su carruaje.

– ¿Entonces adónde?

– A una casa en la calle Hill, su señoría.

Lord Black se puso rígido. Empezaba a ver claro.

– ¿Por qué llevaste a Elsie, que casi nunca atiende a la señora?

– No pensé que el aya ni la señorita Robinson querrían ir, su señoría.

Lord Black se volvió de nuevo hacia Elsie, quien nerviosa, retorcía las manos.

– Como Henry, yo tampoco quería hacer nada malo, señor.

– Cuéntame con exactitud lo que sucedió. Quiero conocer cada palabra de lo que dijeron.

Elsie respiró hondo.

– Parecía una buena mujer. Siempre hablaba con afecto de la señora.

– ¿Qué te preguntó?

Se hizo una pausa y el color afloró al rostro de la doncella.

– ¡Hice una pregunta y quiero la respuesta!

Elsie bajó la cabeza y contestó con una voz casi inaudible:

– Preguntó si usted y la señora dormían en la misma habitación.

– ¿Qué contestaste?

– Dije que no, su señoría.

– ¿Y qué más dijo la señora?

– Le dijo al caballero: "Se lo dije".

– ¿Caballero? ¿Qué caballero?

– Había un caballero con ella, un extranjero que llevaba muchas joyas.

– Joven?

– No mucho, su señoría.

– ¿Qué respondió al comentario de la señora?

– No estoy segura, su señoría. Pero me parece que respondió algo como "así la mercancía es más valiosa", aunque yo no comprendí nada.

Lord Black contuvo el aliento y agregó imperioso:

– ¿Qué sucedió después? ¡Y quiero la verdad!

– La señora dijo que alguien deseaba ver a _milady_, pero en secreto. Yo... yo... pensé que era el caballero que estaba allí. Me prometió cinco libras si lograba que la señora saliera a hablar con el caballero que la esperaría afuera en un carruaje. ¡Nunca pensé que se la llevara!

– Pero tú no sueles atender a la señora.

– La señora me dio unos polvos para que los añadiera al guisado de la cena. Dijo que no harían mucho daño a las demás.

– ¿Y fue su idea que usaras a Royal como pretexto para que Renesmee saliera?

– Me indicó que le dijera que había sufrido un accidente.

– ¿Y cuánto le darían a Henry?

– Cinco libras, su señoría – respondió éste.

– ¿No dijeron nada más? Piensa, es importante todo lo que dijera la señora o el hombre.

Elsie miró a Henry, quien tenía la vista baja.

– Cuando ya me iba, su señoría, me pareció que el caballero decía algo y aunque no entendí todo, creo que mencionó algo sobre la marea.

Lord Black lanzó una exclamación y sin decir más se lanzó a toda prisa hacia la escalera. Royal lo siguió sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Un lacayo le entregó el sombrero y bastón y le abrió la puerta del frente. Afuera, lo esperaba un carruaje.

Lord Black subió al vehículo.

– ¡Al muelle, a toda prisa! – dijo y cuando los caballos empezaron a moverse se dio cuenta de que Royal estaba sentado a su lado.

**Renesmee** comprendió que la llevaban lejos de la Casa Black.

Sentía demasiado miedo para moverse, aunque la sacudían los tumbos del carruaje.

La cuerda le lastimaba los tobillos y la gruesa tela que le cubría la cabeza le dificultaba la respiración.

Trató de pensar, pero sentía la cabeza como llena de paja y el alma invadida de terror.

Comprendió que tenía razón al pensar que la habían raptado: la llevarían lejos para venderla al mejor postor en un país extraño. Era demasiado inocente para saber con exactitud qué pasaría después, aunque presentía que se trataba de algo horrible y degradante.

Nadie podría encontrarla, se dijo. No volvería a ver a Lord Black y pensó en lo poco que tenía para recordar: el beso que le dio cuando la confundió con Rosalie en la iglesia; la sensación de su cabeza al apoyarse en ella, y la seda de su cabello, que tocó con los labios.

¿Sería suficiente para sostenerla, para resistir sin enloquecer el terror que le esperaba?

Se preguntó si habría alguna posibilidad de que él la encontrara, aun después que la vendieran. ¿Pensaría Lord Black que valía la pena cruzar el canal en su búsqueda o jamás adivinaría lo sucedido?

Quizá, pensó con desesperación, creería que había huido de nuevo. Recordó el momento, después de aquella cena en que ella había sido tan feliz, en que los habían interrumpido.

"¡Renesmee!", había dicho él con tono de voz que la hizo vibrar. Y, después "Quiero decirle algo..."

¿Qué le quería decir? Recordó la mirada de sus ojos, una mirada que la emocionaba y la turbaba de un modo maravilloso.

Tal vez se había equivocado, sin embargo. Quizá sólo la cegaba su amor por él y le hacía imaginarse cosas sin ningún fundamento real.

Recordó haberle dicho que veía los dibujos no con los ojos, sino con el alma. Después, le había leído el poema y él le preguntó si creía que la dama a quien estaba dirigido habría llamado al corazón de Lord Hadley y cuando a ella le resultó difícil contestarle, el tono de voz de él cambió.

¿Qué significaba todo ello? ¿O no significaba nada?

Ahora nunca sabría las respuestas de todas las preguntas que la intrigaban.

¡La llevaban lejos! jamás lo vería de nuevo! El futuro podría ser un infierno peor que el sufrido con su madrastra.

Sintió deseos de gritar, pero se contuvo, porque sabía lo que le esperaba si hacía algún ruido.

Estaba de nuevo como al principio: aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que la golpearan, en espera de azotes y segura de cometer errores debido a su miedo.

¿Nunca podría escapar?, pensó y, en su interior, creyó escuchar la respuesta: "¡Sólo con la muerte!"

Si era cierto lo que temía y la llevaban a un país extraño para sufrir humillaciones sin fin, era mejor morir.

Se preguntó cómo podría lograrlo. Era evidente que nunca tendría una pistola a su alcance y no creía que a los prisioneros se les permitiera tener cuchillos. ¿Cómo, entonces?

Si estaba decidida, lo lograría. Encontraría la manera, pero sólo cuando estuviera segura de que Lord Black no la rescataría. ¿Qué sentiría él si, después de buscarla, la encontraba muerta?

Un pensamiento burlón, insidioso, le indicó que tal vez se sintiera aliviado. Ya no sería más una molestia, como hasta ahora.

Recordó que aún no sabía qué le había dicho él a Rosalie. ¿Por qué la había dejado en la Casa Roth para ir en su busca? Rosalie había insistido en que lo único que él deseaba era su amor y que, en cuanto lo tuviera, no pensaría en nadie más.

Pero él había partido en su búsqueda, dejando atrás a Rosalie, con tanta rapidez que logró alcanzar la diligencia antes que llegara a Londres.

¡Si ella hubiera llegado a Norfolk jamás la habría encontrado, ya que no sabía dónde vivía su aya!

Pero él no había terminado su labor que se había impuesto con ella y por eso la buscó.

De pronto, como si surgiera de un largo túnel, Renesmee vio una luz de esperanza.

El no la dejaría ir, estaba segura. La encontraría de algún modo.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que había sucedido? Todo se había preparado con tanta eficiencia... nadie la había visto salir en busca de Royal, excepto Elsie, quien sin duda era una cómplice.

Lord Black estaría ahora dormido, confiado en que ella también dormía en la habitación contigua.

¡Con cuánta frecuencia había mirado Renesmee la puerta de comunicación que se alzaba entre ellos!

Mientras estuvo enfermo, muchas veces deseó abrirla para llegar hasta él, aunque no la hubiera llamado.

Se habría escandalizado con su atrevimiento y quizá se habría molestado al considerarlo una impertinencia. Pero lo vería y oiría su voz. Incluso oírlo irritado era mejor que no escucharlo.

¿Qué sucedería cuando llegara la mañana? ¿Quién le avisaría que no había dormido en su cama?

Si Nattie se sentía bien, lo haría. De lo contrario, Elsie podría lograr que nadie en la casa se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Podría pasar gran parte del día y, para entonces, ¿en dónde estaría ella?

Los caballos se detuvieron. Renesmee escuchó la campana de una embarcación y supo que habían llegado junto al río.

El hombre que iba a su lado le indicó:

– ¡No se mueva, un ruido y la golpeo!

Lo oyó abrir la portezuela del carruaje y bajar y lo escuchó hablando con otro hombre, pero la tela que la envolvía era tan gruesa que no pudo entender lo que decían.

Manos rudas la levantaron y la sacaron del carruaje; dos hombres, sin duda. La envolvieron en otro saco que la tapaba del todo y que casi no le permitía respirar.

La colocaron en algo parecido a una camilla y empezaron a moverse. Caminaban sobre suelo empedrado y Renesmee se dio cuenta de que subían después por una pasarela.

Escuchó una voz en inglés, con fuerte acento extranjero.

– ¡Llévenla abajo! Sólo falta una y zarpamos.

¡Los temores de Renesmee habían sido fundados! Estaba en un barco, y la llevaban al otro lado del canal.

Con desesperación empezó a rezar porque Lord Black la encontrara.

"¡Sálveme, sálveme", lo llamaba desde el fondo de su corazón. "¡Descubra adónde... me llevan... o, de lo contrario... tendré que matarme!"

Los hombres colocaron la camilla sobre el suelo y uno de ellos la tomó en brazos y se la echó al hombro.

La bajó por una escalerilla hasta el fondo de la embarcación y caminó después por un pasillo tan estrecho que sus hombros rozaban los costados del buque.

Quitó el cerrojo de una puerta y para entrar, seguramente en un camarote, tuvo que doblar la cabeza y sujetar a Renesmee por la espalda para sostenerla mejor.

Entonces la dejó caer con fuerza al suelo, Renesmee, lastimada, lanzó una exclamación de dolor y enseguida se asustó temiendo que eso enfureciera al hombre.

Sintió que él la liberaba de las cuerdas amarradas a su cintura.

Después, le quitó la tela que le envolvía la cabeza.

Renesmee por un momento, no pudo ver nada y pensó que la habían cegado. Volvieron a atarle las manos y brazos al cuerpo y la amordazaron con un pañuelo que, según sospechó, no estaba muy limpio.

– Así se mantendrá callada. Ya sabe lo que le sucederá si hace algún ruido y eso también va para todas las demás.

Cuando el hombre salió, Renesmee notó que penetraba una débil luz por una claraboya y comprendió que la razón de que el lugar estuviera en penumbras era que afuera todavía estaba a oscuras.

Oyó que echaban el cerrojo a la puerta y se preguntó con quién hablaba el hombre cuando dijo las últimas palabras.

El lugar era pequeño, de techo bajo y sin ningún mobiliario, pero, conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a unas figuras tiradas en el suelo.

Supo que, como ella, otras mujeres estaban allí, atadas y amordazadas.

Poco a poco, la luz se hizo más fuerte y el resplandor del amanecer empezó a dispersar las tinieblas de la noche.

Centímetro a centímetro, Renesmee se deslizó hacia un muro y logró sentarse, apoyada en él. Ahora podía ver el camarote con claridad.

Había allí otras ocho mujeres más y, con la creciente luz, notó que todas parecían temerosas y que tenían los brazos y tobillos atados y las bocas amordazadas.

"Nueve", contó Renesmee. "Y una más que llega en este instante", añadió para sí al escuchar fuertes pisadas que se acercaban. Se abrió la puerta y, en efecto, el hombre llegó con otra mujer cargada al hombro.

La dejó caer en el piso y le quitó el saco que le cubría la cabeza. Luego, apretó las cuerdas alrededor de su cintura y la amordazó. Era una jovencita rubia.

– Vamos a zarpar – indicó el hombre – y cuando estemos en el mar las desataremos. Por lo tanto, pórtense bien.

Se rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste y salió, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con llave."Salimos de Inglaterra", pensó Renesmee. "Me llevan al otro lado del mar y nadie sabrá nunca lo que me sucede".

Se preguntó si le sería posible liberarse y alcanzar el embarcadero, pero se dio cuenta de que, aunque pudiera desatarse, una puerta cerrada le impedía escapar y la única claraboya daba al río. Conocía, también, el castigo que le esperaba si la descubrían.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Renesmee vio que dos de las jóvenes tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían dormidas.

Estaba segura de que su sueño no era natural.

Las demás miraban a su alrededor como lo hacía ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría era como las había descrito Lord Black: Muchachas que provenían del campo. Y todas muy jóvenes, de quince o dieciséis años a lo sumo.

¿Cuál sería su destino... y el de ella?

Escuchó que levaban el ancla y voces que impartían órdenes y sintió que el barco se movía con las velas henchidas por el viento. Hacía frío y Renesmee se estremeció bajo el delgado vestido de noche. Ya debían haberse separado del embarcadero y estarían en el centro del río. Un rayo de sol penetró por la claraboya.

Renesmee se preguntó si aquella misma luz entraría en el dormitorio de Lord Black, y si lo despertaría.

Su corazón lo llamaba y se preguntó si se daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. El era tan fuerte, y tan perceptivo..¿Sería posible comunicarse con él, no físicamente, sino a través de su mente?

Siempre había creído en el poder del pensamiento; estaba convencida de que para la mente no había límites ni obstáculos. ¿Pero esas ideas podrían ponerse en práctica y probarse en momentos de necesidad?

"¡Venga... lo necesito... sálveme!

Repitió el angustioso llamado una y otra vez y añadió una plegaria:

"Por favor, Dios mío… permite que me... escuche... hazle saber que estoy... en peligro... hazlo comprender... ¡por favor, Dios mío!"

Pero comprendió que era inútil. El barco se movía con la marea, que la llevaba lejos de Londres y río arriba, hacia el mar. ¡Su llamado, como su plegaria, habían fracasado!

Lord Black no la había escuchado y ya no existía esperanza para ella ni para las desgraciadas jóvenes que estaban a su lado.

La chica que tenía más cerca, logró que la mordaza se deslizara por su barbilla hasta caerle sobre el pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó con voz atemorizada.

Hablaba con el acento de la gente del campo y Renesmee, al volver la cabeza, notó que era una hermosa jovencita. Su rostro redondo, que debía ser sonrosado, se veía ahora pálido de temor.

Renesmee la imitó y también logró quitarse la mordaza.

– ¡Así es mejor, me asusta hablar sola! – dijo la jovencita, que la observaba.

– Lo comprendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo lo que sucede.

– ¿De dónde viene?

– De Somerset. Me prometieron un empleo en Londres.

– ¿Qué tipo de empleo?

– Como ayudante en la cocina de la casa de un noble. Yo indiqué adónde quería que me llevaran.

– ¿A quién se lo dijo?

– A la mujer que conocí en la posada. Me invitó a ir con ella en su carruaje. Me pareció más cómodo que la diligencia. Se portó amable.

– ¿Y qué pasó después?

– No lo sé bien. La señora me dijo que debía estar cansada después del viaje y me ofreció una bebida. Pero cuando la tomé me sentí rara y no supe más, hasta que me encontré aquí amarrada. ¿De qué se trata?

– Creo que nos lo dirán tarde o temprano – contestó Renesmee – pero sospecho que nos han raptado.

– ¿Raptado? ¿Y para qué? Yo no traigo más de cinco peniques.

Renesmee no respondió. Temió asustarla más y eso no ayudaría en nada.

Miró a las otras y notó que la mayoría trataba también de zafarse de las mordazas, sin conseguirlo.

La joven de Somerset empezó a llorar.

– ¡Quiero volver a casa con mi madre! – sollozó – Pensé que estaría bien en Londres y podría enviar dinero a mi familia, pero estoy asustada. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

"Es lo que todas deseamos", hubiera querido responderle Renesmee, pero, en cambio, dijo con voz baja:

– Debe ser valiente. No tiene caso enfadar a los que nos raptaron. Pueden portarse con dureza si no los obedecemos.

– ¿Cree que... nos harán... daño?

Renesmee contuvo el aliento. Recordó que Lord Black le había dicho que los tratantes de blancas golpeaban o drogaban a quienes no les obedecían.

"¡Dios nos ayude!", pensó.

Se percató con inquietud de que el barco cobraba ímpetu y de que viajaban con más rapidez que antes.

Hacía fuerte viento y si continuaba así no les llevaría muchas horas cruzar el canal y llegar a Holanda, o adonde se dirigieran. Llegarían antes de la tarde. ¿Qué les esperaba entonces? Renesmee miró a las demás y pensó que ella debía ser la mayor.

No había razón de que la incluyeran en el grupo, a menos que les hubieran pagado a los tratantes y sabía que si alguien lo había hecho, sería sin duda su madrastra.

Podía imaginar la furia que le había provocado saber que Rosalie, a pesar de su belleza, no había logrado retener a Lord Black ni evitar que saliera en busca de la diligencia.

Dudaba, a pesar de lo que Rosalie dijera, que Emmet Verton continuara a sus pies, pues en ese caso, en lugar de correr el riesgo de destruir la evidencia del matrimonio de Renesmee se hubiera conformado con el hombre con quien estaba comprometida.

Aquella noche, sin duda, Emmet Verton había recibido en Winbledon la nota que ella le envió y, aunque era bastante tonto e inmaduro, tenía orgullo y su sangre azul le impediría rebajarse y volver a Rosalie después que ella lo había traicionado.

Renesmee estaba segura de que Rosalie, en su nota, había dejado muy en claro que terminaba con él y, a pesar de su gran belleza, su matrimonio con aquel joven heredero de un ducado sería ya inconcebible.

La familia de él esperaría que hiciera una mejor elección y muchas madres lo considerarían un buen partido para sus hijas.

Renesmee estaba ahora segura de que Rosalie había intentado volver con Lord Black sólo porque no contaba ya con Emmet Verton. Si lo perdía, el único partido disponible sería el disoluto, viejo y desagradable Sir Thomas Whernside.

"¡Con razón ni ella, ni su madre, me podrán perdonar jamás!", pensó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su caballeroso gesto al detener la diligencia y llevarla de vuelta a casa, era posible que Lord Black sintiera todavía algo por Rosalie.

¿Quién podría resistirse a alguien tan bella, tan atractiva; alguien ante quien las demás mujeres se volvían insignificantes a su lado?

"¿Cómo pude esperar siquiera que él se interesara en mí?", se preguntó Renesmee con tristeza.

La voz de la chica a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¿No podemos hacer algo? ¿No podríamos escapar de aquí?

– No se me ocurre cómo. ¿Puedes desatarte?

– No puedo desatar mis cuerdas, pero puedo intentar con las tuyas.

– ¿Cómo?

– Si nos ponemos de espaldas una contra otra.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué astuta eres!

Se empujaron con los talones hasta que quedaron de espaldas. Entonces Renesmee sintió las manos de la jovencita que se movían en las cuerdas que la ataban.

-– Tomó algún tiempo, pero al fin Renesmee logró zafar sus manos y después se apresuró a liberar a la joven de Somerset.

– Dijeron que nos soltarían al llegar al mar. Cuando vuelvan debemos fingir que estamos atadas o nos irá muy mal.

– Comprendo. ¿Qué hacemos con las demás?

– Creo que debemos aflojarles un poco las mordazas. Se las dejaremos en la barbilla, para que puedan colocarlas de nuevo con rapidez sobre su boca.

Impulsándose con sus piernas atadas, se acercó a las demás y empezó a aflojarles las mordazas. La joven de Somerset hizo lo mismo con otras.

Las chicas estaban asombradas y asustadas.

– ¿Adónde nos llevan? ¿Qué será de nosotras? ¡Tengo miedo!

Todas repetían casi lo mismo y cuando Renesmee llegó hasta aquéllas que se encontraban dormidas, al ver que su sueño era tan pesado adivinó que las habían drogado. Su dosis debió ser mayor que la que le dieran a la jovencita de Somerset.

"Quizá son más felices que nosotras", pensó. "Al menos, ignoran lo que les espera".

– Hablen con voz baja – indicó a las demás.

Los ruidos del exterior se intensificaban y Renesmee sospechó que se movían en aguas turbulentas, ya que las olas empezaban a chocar a los lados de la embarcación.

Entonces escuchó gritos alarmados y se oyeron fuertes pisadas por el pasillo.

Con rapidez, Renesmee y la otra joven se colocaron las mordazas y deslizaron los brazos bajo las cuerdas que rodeaban sus cuerpos, mientras aquélla indicaba en un susurro a las otras:

– ¡Pónganse las mordazas!

Entraron cuatro hombres y empezaron a mover un muro de madera al final de la habitación.

Renesmee, asombrada, vio correrse un panel, tras el cual había una oscura cavidad.

– ¡Apriétenles las mordazas, no vayan a hacer algún ruido! – ordenó el hombre que la había traído a bordo y que al parecer era el que mandaba.

Un hombre forzó a Renesmee a abrir más la boca y apretó la mordaza hasta lastimarla y luego, cuando una de las chicas, lanzó un grito de dolor, le propinó un golpe que casi la dejó inconsciente.

Por desgracia, cuando uno de los hombres levantó a la joven de Somerset, se zafó la cuerda que la ataba.

– Esta pequeña bruja se había desatado – exclamó.

– Átala de nuevo, la castigaremos después. Y asegúrate que las otras no se puedan mover.

Los hombres empezaron a trasladar a las jovencitas hacia el lugar oscuro que estaba detrás del panel.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que era un escondite perfecto. No tenía luz y casi no penetraba el aire. Apiñaron a las jóvenes una sobre otra.

– ¡Un ruido y las mataré! ¿Comprenden? ¡Las mataré!

Los hombres volvieron hacia el camarote y colocaron el panel en su lugar. Quedaba exacto; nada delataba lo que había detrás.

No había duda de que arriaban las velas y aunque Renesmee no estaba segura, le parecía que otra embarcación se acercaba.

Oía gritos, pero no los comprendía. Se estremecía de frío y de miedo y notó que las jóvenes a su lado temblaban.

Después de un largo rato, y cuando empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado, se oyeron pasos y voces provenientes del pasillo que conducía al camarote.

Se abrió la puerta y con un súbito vuelco del corazón, que casi la sofocó, Renesmee escuchó la voz de Lord Black que preguntaba:

– ¿Qué hay aquí?

– Es sólo un camarote vacío, señor.

Renesmee se debatió frenética, pero la mordaza estaba muy apretada. Habría deseado golpear el piso con los pies, pero colgaban sobre el cuerpo de otra chica.

"No... oirá... ni verá... nada", pensó con desesperación y gritó en su interior: "Sálveme... estoy aquí... sálveme!"

Se escucharon gemidos y arañazos en la parte de atrás del muro del camarote.

¡Era Royal!

Renesmee conocía los sonidos que hacía cuando estaba nervioso y la buscaba y escuchó decir a Lord Black:

– ¿Qué será lo que inquieta a mi perro? Parece indicarnos que hay algo detrás de ese muro.

– Ratas, señor. El barco está lleno de ratas.

– Es extraño que exciten tanto a mi perro.

Entonces levantó la voz.

– Oficial – llamó – aquí hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

– No hay nada – insistió el hombre – Pierde su tiempo, señor.

– Confío en el instinto de mi perro.

Se escuchó a otros hombres que se acercaban.

– ¿Me llamaba, señor?

– Sí, creo que mi perro descubrió algo.

Renesmee, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano que le arrancó la piel, logró liberar sus manos.

Se quitó la mordaza y trató de gritar y aunque sólo salió de sus labios un sordo gemido, hizo ruido.

Se abrió el muro y Royal saltó hacia la oscuridad. Ladraba excitado y le lamió el rostro.

La sacaron, y aunque tenía todavía los tobillos atados, estaba de pie y los brazos de Lord Black la sostenían.

– ¡Me... encontró! – exclamó, incoherente mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de él

–¡Sabía... estaba... segura... que me escucharía... que lo llamaba!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8**

**RENESMEE** lanzó un grito casi inconsciente de terror y despertó. Descubrió que estaba en su dormitorio de la Casa Black.

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban corridas podía ver los muros blancos y plateados y los grandes jarrones con lirios y rosas que perfumaban la habitación. .

¡Estaba a salvo! ¡Estaba en casa y ya no había razón para tener miedo!

Le resultaba difícil recordar lo que había sucedido a partir del momento en que se encontró en brazos de Lord Black y comprendió que el peligro de que la llevaran lejos de Inglaterra había pasado.

Alguien le había desatado los tobillos y Lord Black la cubrió con su capa.

La había ayudado a subir a cubierta. Renesmee recordaba que los oficiales, pistola en mano, mantenían alineados a los marineros del barco, pero Lord Black se había apresurarlo a conducirla hacia una escalera de cuerda para que abordara un pequeño bote.

Junto al navío donde la mantuvieron cautiva, había un barco patrullero en el que se mantenía a muchos hombres armados en cubierta a fin de evitar cualquier acto de violencia de la tripulación.

Recorrieron el río hasta el embarcadero, donde esperaba el carruaje de Lord Black. El la había ayudado a subir y Royal saltó para arrellanarse en su regazo.

Renesmee se había mantenido serena entonces, pero la prueba de afecto del perro le hizo perder el control.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se volvió hacia Lord Black, ocultó el rostro en su pecho y empezó a llorar.

Después de un corto silencio, cuando ya los caballos habían iniciado la marcha, escuchó que él le decía, amable:

– ¡Ya todo terminó!

– Sabía... que me salvaría – susurró ella – Lo llamé... con todo mi corazón... como en el poema.

– Y yo la escuché. Eso me despertó, pero es Royal quien merece el crédito de haberla salvado.

– ¿Se habría... marchado... si él no hubiera... arañado... la pared?

– Estaba dispuesto a hacer pedazos el barco, ya que Royal estaba seguro de que usted estaba allí.

Renesmee contuvo sus lágrimas y escuchó con atención, mientras él proseguía:

– Cuando llegué al embarcadero había bastantes barcos listos para zarpar con la marea de la mañana, y me preguntaba en cuál estaría, cuando Royal me indicó el camino.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo?

– Empezó a moverse nervioso mientras olfateaba. Un oficial me acompañaba, a quien ya le había explicado mis sospechas.

– ¿Cómo... supo lo ocurrido?

– Se lo diré más tarde. Le pregunté al oficial qué barco había zarpado de allí y dijo que uno holandés, que ya se había hecho a la mar pero todavía estaba a la vista. Entonces abordamos la patrulla para seguirlo.

– Pensé... que nunca... lo volvería a... ver.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Renesmee y le pareció que Lord Black quería decirle algo. Pero él permaneció en silencio y la abrazó hasta que cesó de llorar, entregándole un pañuelo para que se secara la cara.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Black era todavía muy temprano, pero casi toda la servidumbre parecía esperar su regreso. Nattie esperaba también, un tanto pálida, pero eficiente como de costumbre.

Lord Black había conducido a Renesmee hasta el vestíbulo, pero como comprendió que estaba muy débil para subir la escalera, la levantó en brazos.

Parecía llevar consigo a una niña mientras la conducía a su dormitorio, donde la depositó en la cama.

– Cuídala, Nattie. Está exhausta. Necesita dormir.

Se disponía a retirarse, pero Renesmee extendió las manos hacia él y susurró:

– ¿Se... va?

– Debo dejarla un momento – dijo Lord Black – pero le aseguro que estará bien protegida. Nadie entrará en esta habitación sin permiso de Nattie y dos de mis hombres de mayor confianza harán guardia afuera, no porque exista ningún peligro, sino para que se sienta más segura.

Le dirigió una profunda mirada y agregó con una sonrisa:

– Confíe en mí. Le prometo que no la perderé de nuevo.

Un súbito resplandor había iluminado los ojos de Renesmee, como si esas palabras tuvieran un significado especial para ella y después que él salió de la habitación Nattie la ayudó a acostarse.

Ahora, Renesmee recordó que el aya le había dado algo de beber que sabía a miel y a hierbas, y comprendió que ése era el motivo de que hubiera dormido tan profundamente.

Ya debía ser medio día, pensó, y en aquel momento escuchó sonar el reloj del vestíbulo y contó las campanadas.

– Cinco... seis... siete... ¡no puede ser!

Se incorporó y Nattie, que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la chimenea, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama.

– ¿Ya despertó, _milady_?

– ¿Son ya las siete, Nattie?

– Durmió bien. Le ordenaré algo de comer.

Nattie tiró del cordón de la campanilla.

– ¿No puedo... cenar... con su señoría?

– Su señoría no ha regresado.

"¿Adónde había ido?", pensó Renesmee pero no tuvo que preguntar para saber la respuesta. Debía estar ocupándose de las otras jóvenes que rescataron junto a ella y sin duda consideraba su deber asegurarse de que los tratantes de blancas fueran presentados ante la justicia.

Cuando llegó la comida, que estaba deliciosa, Renesmee logró comer un poco, pues sabía que ello complacería a Nattie.

En realidad no tenía hambre. Todo lo que deseaba era ver a Lord Black y averiguar qué había sucedido, pero, más que nada, saber que estaba a su lado y que no había más horrores en su futuro.

Deseó haberle dicho que estaba segura de que su madrastra era quien había arreglado su captura. También quería preguntar a Nattie acerca de Elsie y Henry, pero pensaba que sería incorrecto discutir nada hasta que Lord Black volviera.

Cuando terminó de comer descubrió que no estaba cansada. Se había repuesto del todo.

El sueño profundo y las hierbas, quizá, habían eliminado todos los efectos físicos de su amarga experiencia, pero había otros que sabía sólo Lord Black podría aliviar.

Pasó el tiempo y Nattie insistió en que se preparara para dormir. Le cepilló el cabello, le entregó un camisón limpio y se llevaron a Royal para su paseo nocturno.

– ¿Quién lo va a sacar? – preguntó temerosa Renesmee.

– ¡El propio señor Hobson!

Renesmee no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que el mayordomo cumpliría una tarea destinada a los sirvientes de menor rango.

Cuando trajeron de vuelta a Royal, Nattie se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta mientras hablaba con el mayordomo. Luego, al dirigirse de nuevo al dormitorio de Renesmee no sólo llevaba consigo al perro sino también un gran recipiente de plata con hielo donde reposaba una botella de champaña.

– ¡Su señoría ya regresó! – anunció.

– ¡Ha... vuelto! – exclamó Renesmee.

– Se reunirá con usted después de bañarse y cambiarse.

Renesmee, casi sin habla, respiró muy hondo. Le parecía haber esperado un siglo y sentía como si cada nervio de su cuerpo recobrara vida.

Nattie colocó la champaña junto a una mecedora y después recibió del mayordomo, que esperaba afuera, una fuente con dos copas de cristal cortado.

– La dejaré ahora, _milady_. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

– No, nada, gracias, Nattie. Le agradezco mucho que haya permanecido aquí todo el día. Debió ser muy aburrido.

– Estaba muy ocupada elevando oraciones de agradecimiento porque la señora regresó a salvo.

A Nattie se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y Renesmee sospechó que había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia ella abruptamente.

Le causó una profunda emoción comprobar ese afecto y agradeció, desde el fondo de su alma, que alguien se preocupara por ella.

En cuanto Nattie cerró la puerta, Royal saltó a la cama de Renesmee y le hizo muchas carantoñas y ella tuvo la impresión de que también esperaba la llegada de su amo.

Esperaron un largo rato. Luego, Royal empezó a mover la cola. Alguien llamaba con golpes ligeros a la puerta de comunicación y, sin esperar respuesta, entró.

Cuando Renesmee vio a Lord Black, le pareció que la habitación se iluminaba con cientos de velas.

El no estaba vestido, como ella esperaba, sino que llevaba puesta una bata de seda. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó con lentitud.

Renesmee tenía el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y estaba sentada bajo el dosel labrado, apoyada en los almohadones de encaje.

Se veía pequeña y frágil, pero, bajo el delgado material de su camisón, resaltaban las suaves curvas de sus senos.

Sus grandes ojos parecían llenarle el rostro y había en ellos una luz que él nunca había visto antes.

– ¿Está bien? – le preguntó Lord Black.

– Usted debe estar muy cansado – contestó ella –¿No le molesta la herida? ¿No ha hecho demasiado hoy?

– ¿Se preocupa por mí, Renesmee?

– Por supuesto. Era su primer día fuera de casa y debió ser tranquilo.

– Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, debo recetar una copa de champaña para ambos.

– Allí está –indicó Renesmee con la mano.

Lord Black sacó la botella del recipiente y sirvió el dorado líquido en las copas de cristal.

Entregó una a Renesmee y tomó otra para él.

– Celebremos que estamos juntos de nuevo – dijo.

El tono de su voz obligó a Renesmee a bajar la vista.

– ¿Bebemos por nuestra felicidad?

– Me... gustaría... hacerlo – contestó ella casi en un susurro.

Lord Black levantó su copa.

– ¡Brindo porque siempre seamos felices! – dijo con voz suave y bebió.

Renesmee tomó un sorbo y sintió como si un rayo de sol inundara su alma. Turbada al ver a Lord Black de pie junto a su cama, alto e imponente, preguntó:

– ¿No desea sentarse? Tengo mucho qué preguntarle, pero no quiero ser una molestia si está cansado.

Lord Black volvió a llenar su copa antes de responder:

– No estoy cansado, pero como tenemos tanto qué decirnos, estoy dispuesto a ponerme tan cómodo como sea posible. ¿Nos sentamos juntos como aquella noche en la cabaña?

Sin esperar respuesta, se sentó en la cama al lado de Renesmee con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y las piernas estiradas sobre la colcha de encaje y satén.

Renesmee se estremeció al reparar en su cercanía. El la había tenido en sus brazos cuando regresaban juntos del barco, pero en aquel momento ella se encontraba tan perturbada, que sólo acertaba a pensar que estaba a salvo.

Ahora estaba muy consciente de su presencia y, como lo amaba tanto, le costaba trabajo reprimir el impulso de ocultar el rostro de nuevo en su hombro.

– ¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó él.

– Cuénteme cómo me encontró.

– Desperté a las dos de la mañana, con la sensación de que usted me llamaba.

– ¡Entonces me escuchó! – exclamó Renesmee emocionada – Estaba segura de que escucharía el llamado... de mi corazón... para que me... salvara.

– Cuando desperté oí gemir a Royal – dijo él y luego explicó cómo había descubierto que la madrastra de Renesmee había interrogado a Elsie y a Henry.

Al oír mencionar a la mujer que la había atemorizado durante tanto tiempo, la joven tembló.

– ¡Estaba… segura... de que había sido... ella! Sabía... que no me perdonaría... porque usted no se... quedó con Rosalie en la... Casa Roth. No... descansará... hasta... destruirme.

– ¡Nunca lo logrará!

– Pero lo ha... intentado... y persistirá.

– Después que las autoridades se hicieron cargo del capitán y de la tripulación que las mantenían cautivas a usted y a esas otras pobres jovencitas, arrestaron al dueño del barco, que sin duda es el cabecilla de la organización.

– ¡Lo descubrieron! ¡Oh, cuánto me alegro!

– En cuanto eso se arregló y se devolvió a las jovencitas a sus respectivas familias – prosiguió Lord Black – visité a la señora Clement en la calle Hill.

– ¿La... la señora... Clement? – tartamudeó Renesmee.

– Nunca se casó con su padre. Hace tiempo inicié una investigación basándome en datos que usted había ido deslizando en la conversación inadvertidamente y que permitieron, atando cabos, hacerme una idea de cómo estaban las cosas.

– ¿Adivinó... que había... usurpado... el lugar de mi... madre?

– Descubrí con exactitud lo que hizo y cómo fingió que Rosalie era hija legítima de Lord Hale, a fin de poder presentarla en sociedad – contestó él.

Advirtió que Renesmee se estremecía y añadió enseguida:

– Pero ya no debe temerle. ¡Ha muerto!

– ¿Ha muerto? – repitió Renesmee con voz ahogada.

– Le informé que había una orden de arresto en su contra. Por el delito de usurpación de nombre estaba destinada a ser enviada a una cárcel en las colonias, y por el rapto y explotación de una menor con fines inmorales fue condenada a la pena de muerte.

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir:

– Sin embargo, como yo no deseaba que el nombre de usted se viera involucrado en el juicio, le brindé la oportunidad de escapar antes que llegara la policía. Le informé que un barco zarparía para Nueva Gales del Sur al mediodía, y que si lo tomaba, la orden de arresto sólo se llevaría a cabo si algún día volvía al país.

– ¿Y... accedió?

– No tenía otra alternativa. La acompañé hasta el muelle y tomó el bote que llevaba los últimos pasajeros al barco, que ya estaba listo para partir.

– La vi marcharse – continuó Black – para asegurarme de que no intentaba ninguna treta en el último momento. Pero cuando el bote llegó junto al barco y empezaban a subir los pasajeros, se arrojó al río.

Renesmee lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

– La corriente era muy rápida y me temo que no pudo nadar.

– ¿Se... ahogó?

– No había posibilidad de rescatarla. La corriente la arrastró antes que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

A Renesmee le costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento y Lord Black, con mucha ternura, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la acercó a él.

– Terminó la pesadilla. Nada hay ya que la amenace.

Renesmee escondió el rostro en su hombro.

– ¡Es libre! Libre de lo que la hizo sufrir tanto estos últimos años. Ahora sé quién es. Sé que su padre era respetado por cuantos lo conocían y que todos querían a su madre.

El escuchó sollozar a Renesmee y continuó diciendo:

– Ambos deben haber deseado que fuera feliz y yo estoy decidido a que lo logre.

– ¡Rosalie! ¿Qué... ha sido... de ella?

Lord Black se puso un tanto rígido antes de contestar en un tono de voz muy diferente:

– Al principio pensé en obligarla a que fuera con su madre. Pero como alguna vez significó algo para mí, le permití, cuando me lo suplicó, que se casara con Sir Thomas Whernside.

– ¿Cómo... puede? – preguntó Renesmee – ¡Es un hombre horrible!

– Ella parecía muy dispuesta. Pero Whernside me dijo con franqueza que ya no puede pagar todos los lujos y extravagancias de Londres, así que se llevará a Rosalie consigo a sus propiedades en el norte y es poco probable que alguna vez tenga suficiente dinero para regresar.

Renesmee permaneció en silencio durante un momento y después dijo:

– ¡Pero usted... la amaba! ¡Es... tan... bella!

Le pareció que se producía un largo silencio, hasta que Lord Black respondió:

– Anoche le pregunté qué le parecía más bello, si el cuadro sobre la chimenea o los dibujos que le regalé. ¿Recuerda?

– Sí, por supuesto.

– Y me dijo que los dibujos, porque los veía con el alma.

– Sí, eso… dije.

– Compré esos tres dibujos en especial porque cada uno de ellos me la recordaba.

– ¿A... mí?

– Hay tanto en ellos bajo la superficie... el de Miguel Angel tiene toda la alegría de vivir que muestra usted ahora. El paisaje es como su mente, fascinante e inquieta.

Hizo una pausa para decir con lentitud:

– El rostro del ángel de Leonardo da Vinci tiene una apariencia etérea y mística que ningún hombre podría cansarse de admirar.

– No... no comprendo – repuso Renesmee.

– Lo que quiero decir, mi amor – dijo él con suavidad, tuteándola por primera vez – es que, no sólo eres la persona más bella que he visto en mi vida, sino que tu belleza me fascina, me deleita y me inspira y que jamás me cansaré de contemplarte.

– ¡No… puede... ser... verdad! ¿Por... qué... me lo… dice?

– ¿No has adivinado ya que estoy enamorado de ti?

Notó el súbito resplandor que iluminó el rostro de Renesmee y, mientras ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, continuó diciendo:

– Cuando vi el mal trato que habías recibido, pensé, al principio, que era lástima lo que sentía. Y al mismo tiempo surgió ese irresistible deseo de restaurarte, de reconstruirte y convertirte en lo que debías ser.

Sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de ella y añadió:

– Comprendí, por instinto, que bajo las cicatrices y heridas que te habían causado yacían una belleza y un tesoro inapreciables.

– ¿Estás... seguro? – tartamudeó Renesmee – ¿Muy... seguro? ¡Esto es sólo un sueño!

El sonrió ante el terror casi infantil que reflejaba su voz.

– No es un sueño, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, preciosa mía, porque no deseaba asustarte más de lo que ya estabas. ¡Pero te amo! ¡Y no me puedo arriesgar a perderte una vez más!

Renesmee levantó los ojos y supo que decía la verdad y, con un suave gemido, volvió a ocultar la cara en el hombro de él.

– La única manera en que puedo sentirme seguro es que permanezcas a mi lado siempre y a todas horas, de día y de... noche, Renesmee, como mi esposa.

Ella no respondió, pero él sentía el tumultuoso palpitar de su corazón a través de la bata de seda que llevaba puesta.

Con mucha suavidad, le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

– ¡Te amo, querida! Y ahora, dime lo que sientes por mí.

Renesmee enmudeció por un momento, pero al fin exclamó:

– ¡Te amo! Creo que... te amé...desde que... me besaste... pero nunca... me atreví... siquiera a soñar... que llegaría a ser... algo para... ti.

– Jamás olvidé tus labios. Eran suaves y temblorosos, pero en ese momento comprendí que aquel beso era diferente a todos los que había recibido.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y preguntó con ternura:

– ¿Descubrimos si es tan maravilloso como lo recuerdo?

Los labios de ella lo esperaban, y cuando sus bocas se unieron, Renesmee pensó que aquello era lo que siempre había soñado, pero jamás imaginó que le sucedería.

Al principio, los labios de Lord Black fueron tiernos, pero exigentes, y cuando advirtió que ella respondía y la sintió vibrar con el mismo fuego que a él lo consumía, se volvió más posesivo y apasionado.

Al levantar la cara advirtió que el rostro de Renesmee, transfigurado por su amor, resplandecía con una belleza inusitada.

– ¡Mi preciosa, mi amor! – exclamó con voz trémula y ronca – Te haré feliz, y te protegeré y te cuidaré para que nunca, nada, te haga daño.

– ¡Te... quiero! – murmuró Renesmee – Pero eres tan... maravilloso... que temo... fallarte.

Lord Black sonrió.

– No debes temer eso. Te necesito como jamás necesité a ninguna mujer.

Vio la pregunta que asomaba a los ojos de Renesmee y continuó:

– Las mujeres siempre han esperado algo de mí, de una u otra forma. Así que estaba dispuesto a darles lo que pedían, pero siempre sentí que hacía falta algo más. Y la noche que pasamos en la cabaña comprendí lo que era.

– ¿Qué... es?

– La protección que una mujer brinda a un hombre cuando lo ama de forma total y completa, como creo que tú me amas.

Su voz se hizo más tierna al añadir:

– Cuando desperté y me encontré rodeado por tus brazos y con la cabeza sobre tu pecho, comprendí que jamás había recibido de una mujer la sensación de estar rodeado de su amor y de que ella deseara protegerme, aunque no supiera de qué.

– Deseaba... protegerte... de todo lo malo y... desagradable... de la... vida. También... pensé...

Renesmee titubeó y desvió la mirada.

– Continúa – pidió Lord Black.

– Que eras... casi como... mi hijo – susurró ella – y que debía... defenderte del... sufrimiento... y la soledad.

El lanzó una exclamación de triunfo.

– ¡Mi preciosa, mi adorada! – exclamó –Eso fue lo que presentí que pensabas. Algo instintivo dentro de mí me indicó que eso era lo que siempre había deseado de una mujer, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Acercó sus labios a ella, pero antes que la besara, Renesmee dijo con voz muy suave:

– Tal vez... fue entonces... cuando mi corazón... llamó al... tuyo.

– El llamado que escuché era el del amor, que será nuestro durante toda la vida.

Cuando él la besó de nuevo, a Renesmee le pareció que sus labios eran más insistentes, más apasionados que antes.

El quería de ella algo más, y aunque Renesmee no sabía con certeza en qué consistía el acto supremo del amor, ansiaba rendirse a él por completo y sin restricciones.

Eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, y ella sentía que él también se le entregaba.

Eran una sola persona.

Se habían fundido en un solo ser y el amor había contestado al llamado del corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
